Golden Globes 1997
by X-filejunkie17
Summary: What really happened that night at the Golden Globes in 1997? When David and Gillian were each others dates?
1. Chapter 1

Golden Globes 1997

Rated: R maybe light NC-17?

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DAVID OR GILLIAN! NOR AM I CLAIMING TO! Just a simple writer...

What really happened that night at the Golden Globes in 1997? When David and Gillian were each others dates?

Authors comments: this Story was half written by a friend of mine. I love her to death for doing this with me! Your amazing! Sorry if a few events are wrong. The story works so just read it! lol

ALSO I KNOW THERE MIGHT BE ERRORS! DEAL WITH IT! I DIDN'T HAVE TIME FOR SOMEONE TO CHECK IT AND ITS NOT THAT BAD!!!

_____________________________________________________________________________

Gillian stood in front of her bathroom mirror applying the last of her makeup before she was ready to head out the door. It was Golden Globe night and everything was going to be hectic and crazy. Awards always meant tons of people, tons of shouting and tons of press.

Dropping the mascara stick in her hand for a moment, Gillian fixed a stray hair that had fallen into her eyes and tucked it back behind he ear again. A friend had suggested she go to a hairdresser for the awards and have them do her makeup and hair. Gillian had argued however, and told her friend she could do her hair just fine all on her own. But the friend still had said it would be wiser if she didn't. After all, the press liked to pick at anything they could get their slimy hands on. But sometimes Gillian just liked to be old fashion, normal and do some things herself.

Just as she finished with her makeup she glanced over to her clock just outside the bathroom door. She had about ten minutes before David would be arriving to pick her up. That's right David. David as in David Duchony. Oh boy. There were more then just a few women Gillian knew of that would pay big money to be on that man's arm for the night. He was a very good-looking lad and quiet a looker among Hollywood's top actors. What woman wouldn't want him?

When David had asked her if she'd like to go with him Gillian had been floored. Well... not exactly floored but she was shocked none to say the least. It's true they were costars and they occasionally ate together but going to the awards? Especially one as big as this one? As each other's date? Now there was something that had stunned her.

Capping her mascara Gillian set the object on the counter and turned her attention to her dress that she had chosen to wear for the night. It was a tanish-gold material with a golden bead over-slip. It was also low cut and hung nicely to her curves making her look good. She'd sure turn a few heads tonight that was for sure and the paparazzi would go crazy as usual...she hoped.

Putting the rest of her makeup away Gillian had just stepped out of the bathroom when she heard the knock. 'Okay Gillian...' She said to herself. 'He's your friend and costar. He only asked you as his date because no one else was available. Yeah...Well here goes nothing.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To say David was a nervous wreck was an understatement. He'd been pacing his bedroom floor nonstop today. He didn't know what compelled him to ask Gillian to be his date to the Golden Globes. Well, sure he knew but he didn't want to go there.

Running a hand through his hair, he let out a ragged breath and checked his watch. "Fuck!" David was running behind. He made quick work of slipping on his tux and taming his hair. 'Good to go.' Checking his appearance once more, he ran downstairs to the limo he'd rented for the evening.

It was a relative short drive to Gillian's place. Once there, he hopped out and walked up to her door. He waited patiently after he rang the doorbell. 'Well here goes nothing.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Opening the door Gillian smiled to see him standing there, tux and handsome as ever. Never had a man looked so appealing to her as he did tonight.

"You look...wow...nice." David said as he too was having a hard time concentrating and before he could make an even bigger fool of himself he held out his arm for her. "Shall we?"

Gillian blushed a little at his compliment but tried not to let him notice.

"Thank you. Not so bad yourself." Then when he held up his arm Gillian let another smile cover her face. "Of course."

She gently took his arm and wrapped hers around his. As they walked to the limo she was careful not to lean in to close as they walked. His smell was already driving her crazy and it had only been a few minutes. 'Whoa where did that come from? You work with this man everyday and suddenly his smell is bothering you?' 'Shut up!' She told the voice in her head before letting him open the door and allow her to slide in first.

When she got in Gillian glance around. The limo was nice and much like the ones she'd been in before. After David got in and closed the door she glanced over to him.

"Nervous?" She asked thinking of nothing else to say.

David gave a throaty chuckle. "Extremely." But he wasn't talking about the awards show. He was sure Gillian would be the death of him tonight. The smell of her perfume couple with the fullness of her lips was driving him crazy and they'd only been together a few minutes. He'd take great pleasure in making all the other men jealous tonight, how could they not be. He couldn't stop the onslaught of thoughts that raked through his mind. At least he'd managed to get her as his date. How? He had no idea. She was married after all.

"What about you?" David asked after he realized he'd been quiet for a while.

"Hell yes." She said truthfully before letting out a giggle but just like him it wasn't because of the award show. It was because of him. As Gillian turned her head she glanced out the window and a few things began to cross her mind.

Like one, why 'was' she nervous and two, why hadn't he asked his own wife to go to the awards with him? Hell why hadn't she asked her own spouse? 'Beacuase you wanted to go with him...' The little voice in her head replied and Gillian wondered just how right it was.

David was only married last year and didn't newly weds usually do everything together? Shaking any other thoughts from her head she tried to focus on something else.

Her eye's drifted from the window, to the open area of the limo, and then to him. She began to take in his facial features as he stared out the window. The curve of his nose. 'He always thought it was too big but she liked it.' It was sorta...cute. Or the smooth skin of his face. 'He must have shaved.' She thought. Yes she could smell the aftershave. Gillian swallowed as her eyes drifted to those pouty but full lips...god was it hot in here or was it just her?

Gillian didn't know it but all the time she had been studying him he had been doing the same to her. David was watching Gillian intently. His eyes were fixed on her lips until he saw the muscles in her neck contract. Then they wandered down to the low neck line of her dress. 'Damn.' He tugged inconspicuously on his dress slacks and pulled on the collar of his shirt. The night had only just began, he needed to regain some composure before hitting the red carpet. The camera's would be on them in full force, he didn't need his reaction revealed to the entire population, especially not his wife.

His wife. She wasn't the least bit pleased he was escorting Gillian. Had she seen the way his eyes followed her when she was anywhere in the room? How he always managed to be somewhere near her, finding time to see her outside the confines of work with the ever lame excuse of running lines? He hoped not. If so he was a dead man.

It was then his gaze traveled back up to Gillian's face. "Are you okay?" He reached out and touched her hand. David's mouth opened slightly when his skin came in contact with his. Did she feel it? That spark of electricity? He was walking on shaking ground right now. Just as casually as he grabbed her hand, he released it.

Gillian was broken out of her thoughts when his ruff voice reached her ears. "Uh yeah...just nervous." She lied lamely. 'Oh yeah real smooth.' So she tried something a little different.

"Just thinking about something..." Which wasn't a lie. She was thinking... about him and how she'd like nothing more then to run her fingers all over his face and lips. 'Oh yeah that helped.' Once again the little voice was silent.

As Gillian was about to turn her eye's back to the window she felt his hand brush hers. The spark there was undeniable. She felt it and it was strong. Very strong.

Ever heard of fire on the skin? Well her's was blazing right about now. She was so focused on the sensation she didn't even notice his reaction to the same feeling. She just prayed he wouldn't notice her's either.

But the feeling had come and gone so quickly Gillian shook her head a little. What was wrong with her tonight? It was like everything the man did was like a drug to her. They way he looked and spoke and the way he felt. It was all making her head spin.

Just then the limo came to a sudden stop. They had arrived already in just that short amount of time. Gillian locked her eyes with David's before she spoke. "Show time." She smiled nervously.

"Let's knock 'em dead." David quipped in his reply with a small smile.

The limo driver opened the door for them. David stepped out first and was immediately assaulted with bright flashes and people calling his name. He didn't think he'd ever get used to that.

Holding out his hand for her, Gillian took it and his pulse quickened. He then swallowed reflexily and leaned down to her ear. "It's a frenzy out here." Bad move. Being so close to her flawless exposed skin, her scent was much more potent and intoxicating. Why the hell did he keep torturing himself like this? 'Because you want her. Admit it.' That nasty little voice in his head popped up. It was getting harder and harder to ignore those thoughts. He could only deny the truth for so long. But as long as he was denying it, he'd try to keep his true feelings under wraps.

As they walked the long red carpet, David could feel several gazes from the men focused on his date. His. When did he start to think of her as such? He had no claim on this woman, yet he felt very protective of her. While going through his internal monologue he made sure to stop and pose for the magazines and tv shows that would be sure to post their photos after all of this was done. He'd seen some of their X-file promo photo shoot stills and had to admit they looked very good together.

His hand was in hers the entire time they were on the carpet. When someone would call his name, he would venture over, but she would have to come along. The contact was intense but he was enjoying it. David wouldn't let his hand go until he absolutely had to, which would be soon. He frowned a little remembering they weren't sitting by each other once inside, not even at the same table. 'Damn.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Gillian was about to exit the limo, she could already hear the crowd cheering for David. He was such a huge star especially among the woman even if he wouldn't admit it.

Just then his head popped back into the limo and she nearly laughed at his position. As he offered her his hand she grasp it tightly. However, maybe that wasn't such a good idea.

As soon as her fingers curled around his the intense heat, sparks or whatever they were returned and she thought her knees might go weak. 'Get it under control Gillian.' She said in somewhat disgusted with herself. She couldn't go out their all flustered. The press and crowd would notice.

'Alright lets do this.' She said to herself taking a deep breath and as soon as she hit the red carpet there were flashes and screams for her just as much as David. It actually made her feel good. She was just as popular as he was and when they were together the crowd just went crazy.

She held his hand as they walked the carpet not letting go once except for when one reporter wanted to talk with her alone briefly. Soon as she had gone though she was back at his side and interlacing her fingers with his.

When they turned toward some cameras to pose slightly the crowd cheered more making her smile. Leaning into him she spoke loudly, but only enough for him to hear. Not that the crowd could hear each other let alone them.

"You would think they'd get tired of us after awhile." It was a little joke, somewhat of a lame one but it gave her the chance to be closer to him. Even if it was only for a moment.

Turning toward the last camera before they entered the building they each smiled. Once inside they both let out a breath. The entrance was always the craziest part and the rest was a piece of cake.

Inside, Gillian and him walked to the main room where they'd be seated for the night. This was where they'd have to depart until the end of the show. Sure they'd get to see other actors or actresses they knew but their real joy was when they were with each other.

Just as they were about to depart Gillian gave his hand a light tug. She hadn't even realized she'd done it until he turned to look at her with questionable eyes. When he did Gillian only could think of one thing to do.

Standing almost fully on her tippy toes she kissed him ever so gently on the cheek. Now there was fire....

"Good luck." She told him with a small smile before she moved to go find her table for the night.

What the hell had just happened? David stood there shell shocked. Her lips. His face. Her lips was on his face?! And what did he do? He stood there like an idiot. Like a school boy had just been kissed by his first crush. He shook his head, clearing his thoughts.

He watched her walk away from him. He was mesmerized by the sway of her hips. She didn't have on the tightest dress he'd seen that evening, but it didn't leave anything to the imagination. It hugged her curves so well. He'd give just about anything to hug those same curves. 'Stop it, David.' He chided himself. She'll never be yours.

With a sigh, he walked over to his table, situated in front of hers. How could he see her if he was in front of her? This would definitely pose a problem. Surely someone would notice him constantly looking back. And the last thing he needed was the camera's zooming in on him the moment he decided to hone in on the object of his affection

Gillian on the other had thanked whoever had arranged their seating for the night because now she could look at him and not be so suspicious about it.

Soon other actors and actress began to sit all around her and Gillian would casually turn to one of them and chat. Just as she was about to turn back to chance a glance at him he had his head turned her way. 'Was he staring at her?' Gillian didn't know what to do and she started to panic. 'Smile.' The little voice told her and she did. She gave him a full wattage of a smile.

Wow. David's breath caught in his throat. She was even more amazing when she smiled. Giving her a lopsided grin he turned back in his seat pretending to be interested in the nominations. Luck would have it that they were the last two categories. Right now someone was onstage giving a long-winded acceptance speech. Pretending to glance around the room, he snuck a quick glance at the table behind him. His fist clenched at his side. Who was she talking to? Turning back around he downed his glass of wine. 'She's not yours.' He bitterly reminded himself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once he had turned around again Gillian let out a breath. That had been a little too close. As the nominations began she would quietly chat with the others about the person accepting the award on stage or make small comments. Sometime during one of the speeches she felt a small 'tap' on her shoulder and she swiveled in the chair to see who was calling for her attention. It was another actor and not an important one. He was nice and the two chatted briefly but when he asked her to hit a party with him afterwards she firmly told him 'no.' After all she had her date and no guy would pull her away from him tonight.

"And the nominee for best actress in a drama series goes to..." The man reading the award card paused to let the women that was with him finish. "Gillian Anderson The X-files!" She hadn't even realized they had gotten to their category. It was about damn time.

Gillian stood up to head to the stage and the theme song for the show began. She wove through he chairs and when she saw him standing there and clapping for her she went to him with a smile.

The next thing she knew she was grabbing his face between both her hands and pulling his head down to hers. When her lips brushed his Gillian knew she would never forget the kiss even if it was in front of a crowd of people, at an award show and was for only a mere two seconds.

The feeling of his lips sent a chill through her whole body and she prayed she'd be able to make to the stage without falling. When she pulled back and caught his gaze she had to glance away for what she saw there confused her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Gillian Anderson The X-files!" She won. He was glad. David stood and clapped. He never took his eyes off her. Why was she walking towards him and not the stage? Wait. Her hands are on his face, pulling him down, they were kissing. It was short but her lips had touched his in that brief moment. He'd never forget that.

Taking his seat, he continued to clap until it began to die down. David watched her intently as she went through her acceptance speech. Hers was the only one he listened to. God he loved her. He froze in his seat. He what? No that couldn't be right. He loved his wife not her. He couldn't. They'd never be more than friends. 'Then why does every magazine and talk show seem to think there's more?' They're just looking for a story. 'Right' His inner voice supplied quite sarcastically. 'Dont deny the tension that exists between the two of you.' He sighed. He didn't think he'd be able to much longer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Finishing the last of her acceptance speech Gillian carefully made her way back down the stage steps. The last thing she'd want to right now is trip and fall flat on her face.

She was glad though that the speech had given her a distraction from the kiss but now that she was pretty much back to her seat it was flooding her mind again.

'Damnit...why did I kiss him? I'm a married woman.'

'So your costars...' The little voice told her.

'Yes but only on screen and defiantly not on the lips off screen.'

'Unless...'

'Unless there was something more there...'

'Stop! Just stop, Gillian! Your friends and that's all!'

As she pushed the last thought from her head the host wandered back out onto the stage. David had gone before her and he had gotten his golden globe too as did Chris. It was their best so far and now all they had to do was get out of this damn place and talk with the press. Then they'd be free to hit the party Chris was throwing afterwards. She couldn't wait until the party. They'd be away from the press and people and she'd actually be able to breath again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After they'd both gotten their awards, David didn't look back at her again. He was too focused on the thought of her lips. Gillian had incredibly soft lips. Those few seconds were forever sketched into his mind.

He was broken up of his musings when he noticed people were standing and preparing to leave. 'It wasn't that bad' he thought. How could it be when you're kissing Gillian Anderson? David sighed. He was whipped and wasn't even with the woman.

Making his way to her table, he held out his hand for her to take. He grinned when she took it. There was that spark again. This time he didn't pull his hand away.

"Time for some interviews." He said leaning down whispering into her ear. Even though they were holding hands, he managed to hold her close as they walked back into the press room.

They were greeted with cheers and more flashes. Standing in front of the mics he was slightly off to the side, letting Gillian answer most of the questions. Occasionally he'd but in but for the most part he was content to let her answer. Soon after answering a question about their roles, he leaned in a kissed the corner of her mouth.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Trying to focus on answering the questions the press had been asking Gillian hadn't been expecting him to kiss the corner of her mouth. Even when they asked about their roles together.

When she seen him leaning for her she didn't even register what was about to happen. It all happened so fast that she barely had stopped her own mouth from turning to try and meet his lips. In the end she ended up smile a little smile and giving a little affectionate noise. (I had no Idea how to describe that. haha That little ahh she gives in the video lol)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once through with the press questions David gave a soft wave and Gillian did the same before the duo made their way back toward their limo.

As the walked her hand had magically found his and she intertwined their fingers together again. It felt so right to do this.

When the route they had took made them pause and have to step over something David paused and like a gentle men help her over it with a hand on her elbow. She smiled a thanks and the two continued on their way awards still in hand. The sooner they got out of this place the better.

Upon reaching the limo the cab driver held open the door and tipping his hat to her. "..." And then he turned to David and nodded. "."

Gillian entered first again and let out a sigh when she was seated. As soon as David was in and beside her she spoke.

"Think Chris will be pleased?" She laughed a little and waved her award.

"Of course. How can he not be?" David asked rhetorically. "This was a great night for X-files." He said, leaning back in his seat.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The drive to Chris's place was a short one. For that he was glad. What could he say to her without making a complete and utter fool of himself.

But he could only deal with the silence and his thought for so long. He blurted out, "Who were you talking to earlier?" David hoped he didn't sound as jealous as he thought he did. He had no right to question her yet he was. It was bad enough he had to see her in Clyde's arms, seeing her leave with him each day after filming, but this nobody at her table was pushing it.

Gillian turned to him with a curious look. 'He saw that? Why did he care though?' Gillian was a little puzzled. David never cared who she socialized with before.

"Oh uh..." She paused and giving a gesture as if she was trying to think of the actors name. "I think his name was Paul...yeah...I think?" Gillian let out a small embarrassed giggle. "He wanted to know if I'd hit another party with him after the Awards." As soon as the words left her mouth Gillian swore she saw his face fall. "I told him no however...That I was going to one with someone else." She smiled at him but didn't add that the actor had tried to get her to come even after that.

David was relieved to hear her say that she'd declined his invitation. "Didn't want to chance the ladies falling all over me?" David joked to cover up his true feelings. Before Gillian answered, the back door was being opened. When had they stopped? He had no concept of time when with her.

Once again he exited the car first and held out his hand for her. He lead them both to the door of Chris's mansion and before he had the chance to knock the door opened. He could see the placed was packed. He scanned the guest once the door closed behind them.

'Fuck.' David's body tensed and he let go of Gillian's hand already missing the contact. A figure was walking towards them. It was non other than Clyde himself.

Gillian hadn't been paying attention when her husband began to make his way toward them. It was only when she had turned her head to say something else to David she caught a glimpse of him. He was smiling as she could only smile back.

There was the man she had supposedly fallen in love with and there was the man she was married to and there was the man who was not David. Just the thought mad her sad.

"Hey babe." Clyde spoke when he reached her. He leaned in to kiss her lips but for some reason Gillian turned her head slightly and his lips brushed her check.

"Hey." She said giving him an apologetic look. "You remember David right?" She asked looking up to him.

"Oh..yes David your date for the night." Gillian turned back to give him a glare. They had already had this discussion and she would not argue about it here.

"Thank you for escorting my wife for the night..." He offered a stiff hand.

He was going to be sick. Hearing Gillian called babe grated on his nerves. He must have liked torturing himself, he couldn't turn away when he leaned in to kiss his date. Why did Gillian turn her head? Did she not want to kiss him? But he was her husband.

When Clyde spoke to him, David shook his hand, his grip a little tighter than normal. "Clyde." He said in greeting. He didn't see what Gillian saw in him. But he knew one thing, he didn't want to stand around and see her in his arms. "Excuse me." He said to both of them before leaving them together. He weaved his way through the party goers getting lost in the masses.

Gillian watched the exchange between the two men and she noted some definate tension. When David excused himself Gillian let out a sad sigh and turned back to Clyde. He had an amused smirk on his face and Gillian gave him a small glare.

"What?" He asked and Gillian just shook her head.

"Forget it..." And she too turned, taking off to find something to drink. Something strong...

Sitting down on a bar stool Gillian got a beer. When she had it she took a big gulp. 'Why does he have to be an ass all the time?' Lately it seemed to her that she and Clyde were drifiting farther apart. Sure they argued from time to time as any couple would but latley it had been everyday and everyday most of the arguments had something to do with work or David. Yeah David...

She sighed again and took another gulp just before someone tapped on her shoulder. Turning Gillian came face to face with Chris. She swallowed quickly and pulled him in for hug. Each telling each their Congrats.

"Say where'd David run off to?" He asked knowing they had come together. Gillian let her shoulders shrug.

"He left me at the door when Clyde showed up." Chris nodded noting the sadness in her voice.

"If I find him I'll let him know where you are." Gillian nodded to him and Chris gave her a kiss on the cheek before heading of to enjoy himself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

David had moved past all of the guest and was outside on the patio, looking up at the night time sky. 'Whoa, you're starting to act just like your character.' He shook his head. He was nothing like his character. 'Yeah except you're both in love with women you can't have.' He continued to stand there staring into to nothingness. What a mess his life had turned into.

"Long night?" Someone asked behind him. David turned around and saw that it was Chris. He shrugged slightly.

"Yeah. Just taking a moment to clear my head." Chris nodded and stayed silent for several moments.

When he did speak up he said, "I bumped into Gillian inside."

David looked at him and said casually, "Yeah?" But Chris noticed the way his eyes lit up. He knew he shouldn't be condoning this but the chemistry between his two stars was undeniable.

"She was at the bar.....alone." When Chris added that last part David's feet moved on their own accord. Chris only said one more thing. "Be careful." He hoped they knew what they were getting themselves into.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gillian sat at the bar with her beer still in hand. It was only half empty now and as she sat there she let her fingers play with the label around the side. 'When had things gotten so complicated?' And she wasn't just talking to herself about Clyde. When Gillian used to look at David she saw him as a friend and costar never as a boyfriend or lover. But tonight when he touched her hand or kissed her cheek she had felt something more and something she couldn't deny to herself. The only problem now was if he felt the same and did he see and feel the same things she did...

Glancing up from her bottle his tall and lanky figure caught her eye in an instant. He was making his way through the crowd and...to her? It sure looked like it. When he did end up reaching her side Gillian was silent for a moment.

"Listen about Clyde...he's just upset that I..." Her voice trailed off. 'What that I picked you for my date over him or that I'm hopelessly, helplessly and endlessly in love with you?' With the thought still in her head her eyes looked up to meet his.

His eyes were wide with shock and surprise. His lopsided grin was firmly in place. What was she about to say? She what..? Loved me? Yeah right. He wanted to scoff but didn't do so, not wanting her to think it was directed at her.

"You what?" He pressed. His curiosity was getting the best of him. He was not controlling his feelings as he thought. Their boss had seen right through and basically sent him in to meet her. Where was her husband at the moment? Did they have an argument? David want to look for him, but he didn't dare take his gaze away from hers.

When he asked for her to continue Gillian just shook her head and looked toward the ground. "Nothing..nevermind." She told him trying to brush it off. She didn't mean to seem like she was hiding anything from him it was just she couldn't tell him how she really felt. If she did and he didn't feel the same it would ruin everything. And what about their spouses? What would Tea think if David tried to tell her Gillian was in love with him? It not only ruin relationships but it ruin the show too and she couldn't do that to Chris. He'd done too much for her already...

He nodded and sat down beside her. He ordered a pint of beer from the bar and sipped it slowly. He wasn't much of a drinker. David noticed she had been drinking, and ordered her another one. They were at a party after all.

"How are you enjoying this shindig?" He felt an overwhelming compulsion to be alone with her. Yet, he was a coward. Besides, she turned him down. Or so he thought. 'Why would she come to me?' He thought with remorse. 'I'm married.' But Gillian seemed to want to be with him, or maybe he was imagining things.

Gillian sighed and picked up the bottle he ordered her popping the top off. She still had plenty left in her other one but she didn't want that one. He hadn't ordered her that one.

Taking a swig of the drink she looked up at him and then out to the crowd and then back to him. "To be honest..." She took another drink. "I'd rather be someplace quieter." Since her teenage years Gillian had tone down her partying a lot. Every once in a while she'd like a huge bash but not tonight. Tonight there were just too many things on her mind and one of them just happened to be sitting next to her. "Do you think Chris would be mad If we ditch this charade?" Her smile returning a little and yes she had said 'we.'

"Not at all." He told her truthfully. David was fairly certain Chris knew what they were building up to. "Let's go." He reached for her hand and led her to the door. Once outside, he continued to lead them in a brisk pace to the limo. All that he could think about was that she'd want to be some were quieter. To him it seemed like she just wanted to be alone. With him. Away from prying and rumor spreading eyes.

Once at the limo, this time it was David who held the door open for Gillian not the driver. He looked at the driver and said, "Sunset." He said referring to the street. In the back of the limo he looked long and hard at Gillian not bothering with to be modest in the least bit. "Where would you like to go?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As David led her put to the limo all she could think about is where they could actually go and no one would bug them. A place where she could be completely alone with him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"How about set?" It wasn't far from here and they both had key's to get into their trailers. "I think I might have some food in my trailer..." She hoped he wouldn't mind. "If your hungry." She then added. Gillian hadn't had anything since she left the house and she had been planning on grabbing something at the party...

"I could eat." David said with a shrug. Letting down the window that separated the driver from their view, he said, "Never mind Sunset. Take us to the Fox studios instead." Once he saw the driver nod, he pressed the same button and once again rolled the window up.

After they reached the studio they both walked to the set. David didn't say much. He was lost in his own thoughts. Change was coming. A big one. He just hoped that they both could deal with it and it's consequences.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gillian walked silently behind him until they reached her trailer door. Unlocking the door she stepped in first and soon as David was inside she turned and bent down pulling off her high heels. "I hate those damn things. I can't even began to imagine how Scully wears them all the time." It seemed like she was always in heels on the show.

Tossing the shoes into the chair across from the door and not bothering to get the light Gillian went straight for her mini fridge.

Opening it the light shot out from it like a spot light basically, lighting the whole trailer.

Squatting as best she could in her dress she peered into the fridge for something to eat. "Looks like we have sandwich meat, some bread, a yogurt, some left over grapes and my personal favorite...strawberries." She smiled at him over the fridge door and then reached for them and pulled them out. She went to the couch where he had situated himself and she took one out. Just as she was about to bite into one she realized she hadn't even made sure he'd want them. "Oh I'm sorry did you want these? I could always get you some sandwich things..." She said about to get up and do just that.

It was then his hand snaked out across her waist and he pulled her back down on the couch, closer than she was at first.

"The strawberries are fine." To prove it took one and bit into it. "See." David smiled, right before he noticed his hand was still wrapped around her waist. Yet, he made no move to move it.

Gillian almost let a gasp slip through her lips when he snagged her waist. She hadn't seen that coming.

When she sat back down and he grabbed one of the strawberries she watched his lips carefully take in the succulent fruit. His lips were so perfect as they wrapped around the small innocent berry. Gillian licked her lips slightly and realized she was staring. Oh how she'd love to be that fruit right now.

Just as she was about to pull her gaze from his mouth she watched as some of the juice began to dribble down his chin. Her eye's met his for a mere second before she reached forward with her hand and used her thumb to gently wipe it away.

David shivered at the contact. It was getting to be too much. "Gillian." He said in a strained voice, trying to remain in control. "Why did we come here?" Not that he minded. But he was done with pretenses. He wanted her plain and simple. He knew he shouldn't be having those thoughts with being married but there was something about her. He sensed she felt it too. Otherwise why would she be here with him instead of with her husband?

At his words Gillian dropped her hand and looked away from him. He deserved an explanation. He deserved the truth. But could he handle what she was about to tell him? What she was was going to reveal to him after all the hiding?

"David..." She began still looking at he hands that were now folded in her lap.

'I can't do this.' She told her herself suddenly.

'Yes you can. Even if nothing happens then at least you learned your lesson but if something does happen...well then maybe you should let it. Maybe once you realize that it was just a fling or hookup you'll be able to laugh about it later...' Gillian swallowed and began again her voice soft.

"David I brought you here because, because I think..." She paused to look up at him. She hoped she wouldn't have to finish. She hoped he could just read her like he usually did.

David nodded, not needing her to finish what she was going to say. His large hand cupped her entire cheek. He gaze never faltered from her eyes.

"I know. I know. I feel the same way." He let his hand fall away. "But what came we do about it?" His hand raked through his hair. "We're both married." He said, his voice sounding like it was filled with regret.

"I know. I know." She repeated his own words. "But...no...no one has to know..." She looked at him to see his reaction. "If we feel this way shouldn't we at least get to experience what we think is right? Shouldn't we at least get to know what could have been?"

Listening to her, David knew there was nothing he'd deny this one. His time, his body, even his love. Right now she had them all.

"It feels very right being with you, like this." He let his hand stroke her side. "I need to know what could have been." He admitted. But he was wondering something. "Will this only be a one time thing?" David hoped not. "There's no turning back after tonight. I'll always want you. I always have." He gave her a moment to let the words sink in.

Gillian nodded, as he spoke his words were deep. Deep just like everything else about him.

Like his eye's for instance. When her gaze would catch his from time to time Gillian could feel herself getting lost in them. He could make her forget who she was or where she was and that scared her. No one she knew could do that to her. Not even Clyde.

"I don't know, but I need to know too..." She replied just as truthfully. "But what I do know is that I want you too." She paused before she spoke again. "David, I have never wanted...to...to feel...someone..." Her voice lowered as she spoke and her hands found his broad shoulder's. Her right hand moved down to the arm of his left and she stroked it slightly. "or..to...love...someone like..like I do you." Just as the last of her words left her mouth her gaze met his. "I have to know what could have been." She repeated his words to him.

David's hand was once again on her face, stroking her cheek lightly. He pulled her face closer to his. "You don't know how long I dreamed of doing this." Once he finished, he lips brushed against hers, tentatively at first. He didn't want the mistake of pushing her too far too fast. He knew that she said she wanted to know too but that didn't mean she meant right now. But he just had to. He couldn't leave tonight with feeling her pouty lips against his at least just once.

Gillian held her breath as he leaned in closer to her face. 'Is he doing what I think he's doing?' Gillian didn't have time to answer the thought because his lips were against hers.

Oh God his lips... They were so soft and gentle. He kissed her as if he was afraid she might break. She didn't want him thinking that. She hated to be treated like she'd break but she also knew he was probably not wanting to push her too fast.

To give him an okay her hand that had stayed on his arm moved up the jacket to his shoulder. She brought it around his neck then and her fingers ran through the short hairs at the base of his neck pulling him closer to her body. She wanted to feel him. She wanted to know just once what it if felt like to be with a man that felt utterly the same way about you as you did about him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

David's mind was overloading. She wasn't resisting or pulling away. 'God yes!' His mind screamed.

David's lips pressed more urgently against her as well as his body. Gillian was intoxicating and he was feeling very punch drunk right now. He was deliriously happy.

He pressed his weight into her, pinning her between him and the couch. When he felt her hands at the base of his neck, he kissed her even harder. Never did he think he have her in such an intimate encounter, he never dared to dream about it. His hand was now on her leg, it was bare, soft, silky. Everything about her was beautiful. He wanted more of her, to consume and be consumed by her. His skin was ablaze, hot from her touches. David never sought to possess a person with so much intensity; there was definitely no going back now. He'd definitely have her again. She'd be a fool to think he'd let her go. Husband be damned.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

His kisses were making her head spin.

When Gillian had pulled him closer with her hands at his neck it only seemed to release what was inside of him more. Then as he pressed her against the back of the couch and his body moved against her's she let out a soft moan of pleasure. She couldn't stop it. His kisses were just too much to handle without some kind of small release.

Then at the feeling of his hand on her leg she moved her hand from around his neck to join the other that was now running up and down his chest underneath his tux jacket. There was defiantly no going back now and right now Clyde seemed so far away.

Her hands moved under the jacket to his shoulders trying to push the jacket of. She just prayed he wouldn't deny her doing this.

David broke away from their kiss long enough to shrug out of his tux jacket. He never cared for it anyway.

His lips were on her again, this time on her neck. David kissed her skin there getting a heavy dose of her perfume. He moaned, committing her smell to memory. He was careful not to nip or suck on her skin, not wanting to leave any marks especially when he wanted nothing more than to mark her as his. Because she was. He didn't care that she was married and in this instance he didn't care he was either. Gillian belonged to him. He knew now, this was inevitable. They were going to be together. He always find the time for her.

Pulling away slightly, David nibbled lightly on her ear, sucking on her ear lobe. "I love you." He whispered in her ear. "I'm in love with you." He whispered once more before kissing her lips once more. God how she looked so incredibly sexy sprawled out against her couch, a blush on her cheeks, with her lips swollen from their kisses.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gillian let out another moan as he nibbled her ear and she moved her hands more over his chest, her nails raking across his chest through the dress shirt as she did.

When he told her he loved her she knew then that she'd remember this night forever and that she'd always be his no matter what. She could be married as she was now and that wouldn't matter. This would be the night he claimed her and this would be the night she let him.

Her hand's found his dress shirt buttons as he returned to kissing her neck. It was hard to focus on undoing his shirt but she desperately wanted to feel his skin against hers and under her hands.

Upon using every once of concentration she had she managed to get the shirt open and the minute it was her hands were all over his skin and her nails gently raked over his chest leaving light pink lines. A man had never felt so good to her before.

Gillian grasp his head with a free hand and kissed his lips hard pulling his lower lip between her teeth to nibble it. "I love you." She finally whispered to him before pushing the dress shirt over his toned arms. "I'm yours." She then told him with out hesitation.

"Mine." David growled back in her ear. "Always." He hitched her dress up higher. His hands squeezed both of her thighs.

"Mmm." She responded as he squeezed her thighs. "Forever." His hands were like magic on her body. Made her feel like she could melt right there.

"You feel incredibly good." He pulled away standing up, and pulled her up as well. "Incredibly good." He repeated unzipping her dress. He watched the fabric pool at her feet before taking in her entire body. "Beautiful." He muttered letting his hand travel across the flat plane of her stomach, wrapping around her waist, pulling her close. He held her face in his hand kissing her forehead, nose, and finally her lips once more.

Fully engaged in their kiss, he reached around and unhooked her bra. As it fell to the floor, David pushed her into the couch once again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As he stood she thought he might be changing his mind but then she felt herself be pulled up against him. Then she felt his hand at the back of her dress and soon it was falling to the floor. When it did the cool air hit her skin and she almost shivered. However, his body was soon against hers and the cold was pushed away.

Gillian wrapped her arms around his neck as he kissed her again which made it easier for him to work her bra. When he had it undone she dropped her arms and let it fall. She blushed slightly at letting him see her topless like this but soon it was forgotten when he pushed her back onto the couch.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gillian moved herself back up the couch using her elbows and stared up at him with hungry eyes. When he moved back to her she pulled him on top of her body so he was straddling her.

Her hands ran down his chest and her eyes never left his as she tugged on the zipper of his pants. Once the zipper was down she started to work the button and at that point she began to nibble along his neck not caring anymore if she left marks or not. If they were going to remember this night she wanted it to be expressed fully.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once she undid the button on his pants, he toed off his shoes, and slid his pants down. David had a noticeable bulge in the front of his boxers.

He lowered his lips back to hers once more. He couldn't get enough of the feel of her lips.

When she raked her nails across his chest and felt her lips and teeth on the sensitive skin all bets were off. His mouth was any and everywhere on her body, nipping and sucking. He'd care about the marks later.

His hands hooked into the sides of her panties and slowly peeled them off before shedding his boxers. He couldn't wait anymore, he had to be inside her. "Gillian?" David said, asking if she was ready. God he hoped so.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

His lips were like fire on her skin and the sensations were becoming unbearable. She wanted him inside her. She needed him and she needed him now.

When he spoke her eyes met his and she nodded. Her legs then spread and she opened them to him waiting, for the rush she was about to feel.

Her hand moved down his chest until she found him in her hand. She wrapped her hand around his length quickly taking in his size. He was big. Much bigger then any man before him. As she guided him into her she felt herself fall into his control.

When her hand wrapped around his length, David almost lost complete control right then and there.

He grit his teeth and took a deep breath as he slid inside her. He moaned loudly as he did so. She was so tight and wet, the sensation was incredible.

Once he was fully inside her, he was absolutely still for a moment, kissing her lips, her chin, nipping and sucking at her neck, giving her a chance to adjust to his size, she was a small woman. Smaller than anyone he had been with before. After a few moments, he slid almost completely out before thrusting back into her quickly.

"Mmmm." She vocalized with him as he pushed fully into her for the first time.

While he stilled to let her adjust she let him take possession of her lips and kiss her. She kissed him back nibbling and sucking causing his lips to be just as red as hers from their kisses. She'd wanted this for so long. She wanted 'him' for so long.

"David..." She breathed huskily in his ear before he pushed into her again. The action made her moan out again but louder with pleasure. He was everything she'd thought he'd be and so much more.

Her legs wrapped around him to pull him closer to her body. Her legs weren't that long but when he was fully pressed against her she could almost lock her ankles completely. "I've...I've wanted this..." She kissed him all along his jaw, neck and shoulder. "...for so long."

His face was buried in her hair, nuzzling her neck.

"Me too." David panted. "Me too." His grip on her hips was tight and digging into her flesh.

The feel of her smooth legs wrapped around him caused him to shudder and moan in her ear. He pace sped up, his thrusting became deeper, rougher. David needed to see her lose control with wanted her putty under his hands

Gillian was lightheaded with desire as she wrapped her arms around him and raked her nails down his back. With each thrust she felt herself loosing more and more control. She gripped his ass and pressed him harder into her with each of his thrust. She wanted to feel all of him and she wanted him deep inside her but she also wanted him to feel her.

One of her hands grabbed his that where at her thighs and she brought it to her breast. She got to feel all of him and he deserved the same from her. However, she didn't know how much longer she could take it. Her climax was rising and there was no way to stop it.

She had never felt so complete. She released his hand, gripped him tight and dug her own nails into his skin. Words were lost to her and nothing else seemed to make sense at that moment. They were together at last...even if it was only their first and sadly their last.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

David's thrust got harder and faster. The feel of his hand on her breast was pushing him close to the edge. And when she tightened around him, there were no words to describe what he was feeling. He bit down on his lip as his movements become jerky, this was it.

David bit down on her neck and cupped her breast as his own climax approached. He thrust one long, hard final time as he came. "Gillian!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

His climax made her squeeze tighter around him and his explosion inside of her made her scream out again. "Ohh god!..." She let slip as he rode her hard. "David!" No man had ever made her loose control as much as this before.

After his climax, David made no effort to move. He wanted to stay inside her as long as possible.

"That was....you were....amazing." He said, still breathless. It was never like that for him before. It was as if she'd awaken a part of him he never knew existed. He ran his thumb over her lower lip before pressing his lips to hers once more. "I meant what I said." David reminded her, not wanting her to think he blurted it out in the heat of the moment.

Gillian kissed him back softly before she spoke. He didn't have to tell her he meant it. She knew he did. She felt it all the way and it was the same for her.

"I meant it to..." Her hand moved up to his face and she stroked his cheek. "I can't forget this..." She leaned into kiss him slowly and gently. "I won't..." She breathed out afterwards. How could she? Tonight she had found a piece of her she thought she'd lost.

After a few more moments of kissing and soft touches, David moved so now they were laying side by side. He lightly fingered her curls, well what was left of them.

His fingers danced across her neck, touching the marks that were formed there before looking into her blue eyes.

"Where do we go from here? We both have lives to go back to." This was the part he was dreading. He knew neither one of them would leave their spouses, it made this so much more harder and complicated.

Gillian watched him carefully. His eyes were full of love and his hands were gentle as they caressed her lovingly. She had never had a man be such a gentle lover as him. Most others...even Clyde after making love would not touch her. Sometimes it made her feel like she was dirty or disgusting to them. Like she was leftover from the night before but not David no... he let her know she was truly loved.

She swallowed at his words and closed her eyes for a moment. Where would they go from here? What would they do? They surly couldn't tell anyone. That would ruin everything.

"I guess we do what we've always done..." Her voice as just a whisper but she knew he heard her. Gillian moved closer and pressed her head against his chest, listening to his steady heart beat. "You'll always be the one I remember." She placed a kiss on his chest. She hated to say those words. It killed her to say them but he had to know.

David nodded, and wrapped an arm around her pulling her close. But Gillian was right. They had to go back to the way things were.

"No matter happens, you'll always be mine." He meant that, she might be married to Clyde but he owned her heart.

Like her, he never forget tonight. Things would be so much easier if he never saw her again, but he knew he'd go crazy not seeing her, or hearing her loud laughs and giggles on the set. But now it would be so much more harder...

At his words she looked up at him.

"I love you...so much." She felt the tears welling up in her eyes. It was so unfair. She wanted to be with him but couldn't. She wanted to be the one that he kissed every morning before they went to work or be the one he reached out for in the middle of the night. "I really don't want things to go back to how they were. I can't stand him..." She confided, talking about Clyde. "I don't feel loved when I'm with him David. I feel like I'm just a warm body he comes home to..." She paused trying to hold back her tears. "All I am is a good lay to him and I hate it...David, he doesn't even look at me afterwards. Like he's disgusted by what he sees." She knew she must be sounding whinny and he'd probably tell her to deal with it if she wanted them to be like this.

David instead felt himself getting angry when Gillian told him about Clyde. "He doesn't deserve you." But then again neither did he. His arms tightened around her waist. "Why are you still with him?" His voice was still filled with anger. "You could do so much more better." 'Like me.' He added silently. His lips pressed against her forehead.

Gillian bit her lip holding back the tears. " Because as much as I hate it...I still love him...in a way. He's been there for me..." Gillian pushed herself away from him to look at his reaction. She'd hoped he'd understand. "And because I can't be with the man I really love..."

That hurt more than he cared to admit. But it was the truth. Just as she would surely go back to Clyde, he knew he'd go back Tea.

"I'm sorry..." David said softly. "I'm sorry I can't be who you want and need me to be. I just can't turn my back on her." He didn't bother saying her name, knowing she'd understand. "Just know she'll never be to me what you are. I want you. I love you." Sighing he continued. "But it's not in the cards for us despite how badly we both want it."

Gillian nodded her head against his chest. "I know..." That hurt her too that he flatly told her they couldn't be together...but they both knew it was the truth.

"And he'll never have my heart like you do." Gillian leaned up and kissed his lips. "You'll always be the only one..."

He was still blown away every time he felt her lips brushed against hers. "And you have mines as well." David locked eyes with hers. Now it was time to face the world once again. "It's time to go." He said quietly. They both had lives to get back to.

Gillian pulled her eye's away from his and let go of him but didn't make no action to move. The instant she dropped her arms she felt the cool air against her body and shivered slightly. She didn't want to go...she never wanted to but things couldn't be like this. Not for either of them. She loved him and she knew he loved her. For now...that would have to do.

Seeing her shiver, David ran a hand up and down her back, creating a little friction before pulling away. With a heavy heart and a sigh, he managed to pull away and get dressed.

After having her so close, being the slightest bit away made him feel empty, alone. Gillian was his other half and yet they were separated, split apart. What good was it to feel whole, knowing the completeness was only fleeting?

He picked up her dress and held it out for her, and helped zip her up. When he was able to meet her eyes, his was filled with longing. He shouldn't have to give up the best thing that happened to him, yet here he was doing exactly that.

As he held out her dress Gillian reached for it slowly and slipped it on after her bra and panties. She then turned and let him zip up the back for her, feeling his hands linger knowing he didn't want this to end either.

Spinning around to face him again she could see the hurt in his eye's. Not knowing what else to do she went to him and wrapped her arms around him. This would be the most contact they'd have for a while if not forever.

David welcome her hug, not letting her go until it was absolutely necessary. He kissed the top of head saying, "Come on, let's get out of here." Leaving her trailer, they walked hand in hand back to the limo. The driver could see the tension between them and stayed silent. David once more held the door open for her, before getting in himself he told the driver. "'s home." Before getting in and closing the door.

The ride to her home was spent in silence. Neither of them dare say anything and they were too lost in their own worlds to do so anyway. When they pulled up Gillian noted that Clyde's car wasn't in the driveway.

"Will you come up?" She asked not sure if he'd take her up on the offer but desperately hoping he would. She needed one more chance to be alone with him.

David wanted to. But everything about it screamed 'bad idea.' But he nodded anyway. The driver had the door open, he stepped out and held out a hand for Gillian. He walked with her hand in hand up to her door. "I believe this is where we say our goodnights." He leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips before pecking her cheek.

'More like goodbyes..' Thought Gillian to herself sadly. Her lips tingled at the gentleness of the kiss and she let him pull away to kiss her cheek.

Before he could get far however, Gillian leaned back up to kiss him fully. She wanted to remember his lips, his body and even his smell. She pulled him closer to her and kissed him deeply and passionate. 'No!' Her mind screamed and she pulled away suddenly.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." She looked up to meet his gaze with watery eyes.

He cupped her cheek in his hand, looking at her wistfully.

"Don't be. Don't cry." David said softly. "We both knew this would hard." He said never taking his eyes off hers. For some reason he was able to smile. Yes. He decided he would embrace tonight for what it was and enjoy it instead of looking back and thinking never again.

Knowing Gillian would be wondering how he could smile at a time like this, David said, "I'm glad this happen. Us. It was everything I dreamed of and more." He decided to go for broke and pulled her into another steamy kiss before pulling away. "My heart beats for you. No one else." To prove his point he brought her hand up to his chest where he was sure she could feel the fast pacing pumping of his heart.

With her hand against his chest Gillian looked up at him with tearful eyes.

"I love you." She told him barely audible. She loved him and always would. No matter what happened or what changed. Tonight was the best of her life.

Taking her eye's off him she glanced out toward the limo even though they could not see it from where they were standing.

"You have to go...Clyde...he'll be home soon." The thought sickened her but if she wanted to remember this night for what it was she'd have to be strong. "Go..." She then said but not pushing him.

"I love you too." He mouthed to her before turning and walking down the driveway. Reaching the limo, David looked back at her once more before entering his ride.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On the drive home, the images of them together clouded his mind. How could he give that up? He sure as hell didn't want to. The thought of Clyde getting to come home to her was sickening.

When the driver pulled up to his place David barely mumbled a goodbye and thank you. Tea would be in bed already asleep, thankfully. It had been a long night, he should have showered. But he didn't dare wash Gillian's scent off of him.

Instead he stripped down to his boxers and slid in next to his wife who slumbered on unaware. He laid on his back, with his hands behind his head. Sleep would not come easily for him tonight...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The End! PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS!!!! Was it good? Do you want more?

Again Special thanks to my friend Jasmine! she did great parts for David!!!


	2. Chapter 2

2 weeks later…  
Gillian could not believe it. It just couldn't be true. 'No..' She thought as she held the test in her hand but she knew it had happened. It was for real. She was pregnant. Pregnant with the man she was truly in love withs child. She was certain of it. Since their night together Gillian had not slept with Clyde. She refused to and he did not understand as to why.

Each day they seemed to grow farther apart and no matter what he tried he could not get her to do anything. Looking back down at the test she felt sick. This could ruin everything. This wasn't supposed to happen. No one was supposed to know. 'Lie…' Gillian couldn't stop the tears as they came now. They pooled down her face like a waterfall. "No!" She screamed sinking to the floor and throwing the test across the bathroom. But she had to…she had to if she really loved him…she wouldn't let this hurt him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After that night, David immersed himself in his work and marriage. He found himself spending more and more time with Tea. He could tell she appreciated it. If only she knew it was from guilt. Of course things weren't the same between him and Gillian. The strain was tighter than ever. He'd caught Chris throwing questioning looks his way several times over the last two weeks. David would shake them off each and every time. Whenever he saw Gillian he had to look away, she didn't deserve to see the unabashed longing that filled his eyes.

Right now he was just arriving on set. He was sitting in his trailer with Blue going over his lines. Today they were filming what the fans had deemed as a 'myth arc' episode. He loved them for the action sequences, but he loved the laid back episodes more. David couldn't wait to start filming so he could see Gillian.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few days had gone by and Gillian had not spoken a word to anyone and certainly not David or her husband. The thoughts were still running through her mind as she arrived on set. Could she lie? Yes that would protect David and herself from any unwanted attention and it would make things less complicated. However, her heart ached with the longing to tell him...to let him know that the life she carried inside her belonged...to him.

"Hey Gillian!" Chris called, waving at her. She put on a smile and waved back. That was another thing on her mind. Since...that night Chris had seemed...knowing. Like he knew something had happened. Though she was certain David wouldn't tell anyone.

As Chris turned back to focus on a paper-probably the script- in his hand Gillian moved toward her trailer. She still had a few minutes before she would have to get her Scully mask on...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

David couldn't stay in his trailer any longer. He couldn't stand to be alone with his thoughts. While he loved the memory of what they had, that's all it was. A memory. Weeks later it was still ingrained, burned into his mind.

Arriving on set of few minutes early wouldn't hurt anyone. Plus, it'd give him time to catch up with some of the crew. He'd been distant after the Golden Globes. More than anything, he was eager to be on set to see his co-star. He knew it was wrong of him, but he was hoping this was one of the many days where the set was filled with numerous outtakes and the sound of Gillian's laughter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She could do this. She had to...if things were going to stay the same. After giving the self-talk to herself over five times Gillian thought she was ready to go to make up. Or she hoped.

As she exited her trailer she pulled of her sunglasses she had been sporting. Why she'd even chosen to wear them she did not know. There was no use for them till later.

Walking toward their make up place Gillian caught him out of the corner of her eye. 'Damn it.' She panicked. But she couldn't avoid him. Then he would know something was wrong... She wanted to see him. She really did but now knowing what she did...would she crack?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

David spotted her as he walked across the set. What to do? 'Should I talk to her or pretend not to see her?' He wondered. Normally he wouldn't give a second thought to talking to her. That's what he should do. Things shouldn't appear too weird after all.

"Gillian!" He called out jogging quickly to where she was. "Heading to makeup?" He asked not knowing what else to say.

When she heard him yell she stopped walking and turned to face him. she couldn't ignore him.

"Yeah, you?" She asked when he made it to her side. She was careful not to stand to close. God she hated this. She couldn't be near him..couldn't touch him and most of all...couldn't taste him.

"No, I've been here for awhile." He said about going to makeup.

"Chris is here." She then commented so she could look away from him and try to fine Chris. "I think he has our scripts already..." She then added, still not looking at him.

"I was just about to head on set." Noticing her strange behavior, David then lightly touched her arm and asked gently, "Hey, is everything okay?"

Gillian had been staring past him as he spoke but when he touched her arm her eyes met his. She could see the worry in them.

"Yeah everything's fine." She lied simply. "Look...I have to go. I have to get ready. I'll see you on set." She smiled lightly, as best she could and pulled out of his grasp to head to set. It hurt to lie to him. Even that little bit but it's what she had to do.

After getting into her Scully wardrobe, which was a skirt today. Gillian made her way out to set. David and her first scene for the day was in the office of the X-files. Entering the shooting area Chris glanced up at her. She smiled lightly and glanced around the room. Wondering if he was here yet.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

David was glad Gillian left when she did. Her pulling way the way she did, left his face in shock. He was confused. Was she starting to regret what had happened? That's what it seemed liked. No, he tried to convince himself otherwise. But actions spoke louder than words and he got the message loud and clear. She wanted nothing to do with him.

He had left his trailer for the set before her but David was the last one on set. He stood close to her only when it was necessary for them to do so. He only made eye contact with her during film and only when it was necessary. During breaks David didn't seek her out. If she wanted to forget it happened and avoid him, he'd make it easy for her no matter how much it hurt.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

All through shooting Gillian noticed David was different. Different from his normal self anyway. It wasn't that hard to tell and he knew she shouldn't have pulled away like that earlier. But what else could she do? She couldn't pretend everything was all right. They had slept together for Christ sake! And it had been the best sex she was sure either of them had ever had. But right now she just needed time to think and right now she sat in her trailer thinking about the one person she loved. Truly loved anyway. To her he seemed upset. Did he think she was regretting it? Did he think she thought it was a bad thing? She really hoped not.

"David..." She sighed. She knew she should talk to him but right now staying away from him seemed like a lot better choice. She just hoped he'd understand.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was time to film the last scene of the day. David was tired, angry, and most of all hurt. For sure he thought Gillian understood. It wasn't everyday that a married man escorted someone else on date, let alone confide that they were in love with him. Hopefully this scene would go through without any hassles, he didn't even want to hear her laughter. It wouldn't be because of him after all. David, just wanted to nail this scene so he could go home and ponder over a love he'd apparently lost.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Gillian arrived on the set again for their last shoot she saw him in his chair, script in hand. Taking a deep breath Gillian walked over to him with he own script and sat down silently next to him. She watched how his body tensed when she did so. That's when she knew she'd hurt him. Why did they always end up like this?

"D..." She began but stopped. "Do you want to run lines real quick?" They still had a few minutes before Chris would start and she knew of no other way to break the ice. When he didn't answer she tried again. "David, I'm sorry." She said quietly so no one around would here him. If he was upset because he thought she regretted their night together...she had to let him know other wise.

At her apology, David looked up at her.

"You regret it?" He was thinking she was sorry it ever happened, that she let it go too far. This was salt in the wound. Isolating himself from her of his own accord was already bad enough but to have her apologizing for the greatest night in his life was a mistake.

'What? No! How could he think that?!' Her mind screamed. She had to tell him that wasn't what she meant at all. It was then David stood to walk on set, there was no sense in her seeing a grown man cry.

He stood before she could speak and Gillian was right after him. "David..." She grasps his arm firmly so he wouldn't pull away. "That's not what I meant..." She waited for him to turn, to look at her and see just how much pain his words had caused.

He closed his eyes and sighed before looking at her.

"I don't get you Gillian." David's eyes flashed with anger briefly. "You don't regret it yet you're treating me like some type of pariah, like I did something wrong." His voice was very controlled. "We never had this awkwardness before." He glanced around. "And others are starting to notice."

The first line was like a punch to the stomach. Didn't get her?. Didn't get her?! How could he say that? But then she listened to the rest of what he had to say and she understood. She looked away from him for a moment before glancing back up.

"You didn't do anything wrong." Her hand dropped from his arm. "You did all I've ever wanted you to do." She held back the tears now as she spoke. "You were..." Before she could finish Chris's voice broke through their quiet but emotional conversation.

"Alright places everyone. I would like to get home for dinner before Dori has my head again..." People all started moving around them but Gillian stayed put. Chris looked over to the two of his unmoving actors. "Gillian? David?"

David continued to look at Gillian before looking up to Chris. "Coming." He said, moving away from her. Taking his place on set, he tried to focus on his lines, but it was hard. She didn't regret it, for that he was relieved. But something told him it was more than that. Her behavior alone proved it. He'd get to the bottom of it but right now it was time for work. Gillian was on set and in place now.

"Ready. Action!" The director said into his bullhorn.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Few weeks later.

Today was the day, the day she told everyone and David she was pregnant. 'With his baby.' She added on a silent note but it was true. It was his. She was positive.

Gillian had come to the decision that she would tell Chris before anyone. Even David. He deserved to know more then anyone but she wanted Chris to know first. She owed that to him in a way… So that's where she was headed now. To tell Chris. God she hoped he wouldn't be mad… He'd be in his office now and she'd be able to catch him alone…hopefully.

Arriving at his door she knocked gently. "It's open." He said while glancing up to see who might be bothering him. "Gillian?" he asked curious.

She smiled. "Can I come in?". Any other time she wouldn't have asked because she knew he'd say yes but now…

"Yes of course." He smiled and waited for her to take a seat. She did and he looked at her curious when she didn't speak. "Something wrong?"

Gillian took a deep breath. 'This is it…' "I'm pregnant."

Chris nodded and reclined back in his chair. He didn't know how to take the news. He wasn't....disappointed, no that wasn't the right word. He was shocked. This was a hell of a bombshell she'd dropped on him. The network executives would not be happy in the least bit. Especially when they wanted someone else to play Scully to begin with.

Noticing he'd been quiet for quite some time, Chris spoke up knowing she wanted some type of reaction from him. "It's his isn't it?" Although he was pretty sure he knew the answer would be yes, his curiosity got the better of him.

Gillian had waited in silence watching as Chris's mind reeled. Probably mostly about how this would effect the show and she didn't blame him for that. She didn't want this to ruin the show. She couldn't do that to him or David or anyone else for that matter.

When he spoke however, she was unprepared for his words and she looked away from him. 'How did he know? How 'could' he have known?' Her own mind reeled. This was not good.

"What?" She asked at first trying to play the dumb card. Chris sighed and stared at her.

"Gillian you don't have to lie to me." He said calmly as if there was nothing wrong with the situation. She sighed and looked down at her hands in her lap.

"...Yes." She said biting her lip and waiting for the reaction.

Chris' hands were clasped behind his head. "What are you going to do? Are you going to tell him? What about Clyde?" He had known her husband for quite a long time. He thought he was a good man, but never the right one for her. Chris was surprised it had lasted this long.

Gillian finally looked up at him. "I don't know..." She somewhat lied. "I just thought you should know first..." Gillian tried to keep eye contact bur after a moment couldn't.

Chris nodded, humbled that he was the first to know. "Thank you." He moved around his desk until he was kneeling in front of her, with her hands in his. "Everything will work out." He really hoped so, not knowing how David would take the news, let alone Clyde. "When are you planning on telling him?"

Gillian smiled a little at his words. He was trying to comfort her as best he could and for that she was grateful. Giving his hands a light squeeze she spoke, "I was hoping I could catch him before he left. He told Frank he was going to look over one of the scripts for tomorrow..." Gillian thought back to his words from earlier. 'Everything will work out.' Yeah easy for you to say.

Standing Gillian gave him a long hug before he kissed her cheek and she left his office. It was time to tell David.

Walking to his trailer she tried to brace herself for what might come next. Would he be angry that she hadn't told him? Or that she'd hidden it? Taking a deep breath when she reached the trailer door she raised her fist and lightly knocked.

David looked up from the script he reading. 'Who could be at my door?' Getting up he walked over to open the door.

"Gillian?" The surprise was evident in his voice. He had no idea as to why she was standing outside his trailer. He knew she said their night together wasn't a regret but something was wrong. David stepped aside to let her in. "Make yourself at home."

Gillian looked at him with a blank expression before she registered what he had said. "Thank you." She said stepping up and into the trailer. As she entered she glanced around and noticed papers all over the couch. "What are you reading?" She asked not ready to get to the subject at hand. Without asking she sat down and reached for one of the papers.

"A script for next season. Something about a half human, half fluke worm." David shrugged. "Sounds promising so far." He sat across from her, never taking his eyes off her. He wanted to be seated right beside her, touching her, kissing her. Did she miss it? He did. Terribly so. He ran his fingers through his hair. "Not that I'm not glad to see Gillian." He paused when she looked up, those incredibly clear blue eyes got him every time. "But why are you here?"

Gillian set the script paper aside when he began to speak and caught the worry in his eyes when he looked at her as well as in his face. 'Okay here it goes...'

"David...there's something I have to tell you. Something you need to know." She paused holding back any tears that threatened to fall. She had to be strong. "I mean what I need to tell you is..." She took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant."

'WHAT?!?!' His mind screamed. David sat there completely motionless, until it dawned on him. "You knew." His voice rose. "All those weeks ago. You knew!" He began to pace, her behavior starting to make sense. "I should have known the moment you found out. It's my child too." He stopped pacing. "Isn't it?" He asked, not trying to hurt her feelings or make any implications, but she was a married woman.

Gillian had held all composer until he raised his voice and she knew he was mad. "Yes I knew but what did you expect me to do?!" She was angry with him now and her eyes were beginning to water. "How could I tell you? I was so scared and I'd knew you'd be mad..." She looked away from him and waited until he spoke softer before she turned to him. "I haven't been with him since that night..." She hoped that would give him an answer enough.

"Mad? Why in the hell would I be mad?" David's hands were on his hips as he stared down at her. "Were you not listening? Did my words mean nothing to you?" He continued to rant before he took his seat and said softly, "You should have told me."

His voice was harsh to her ears. Of course she heard everything he said. She always did. "I heard you." She said first but then he spoke again. "Should have told you?" She paused standing in front of him. She had wanted to tell him so many times. Did he think she did not try? Her voice lowered. "I wish I would have told you sooner but it just wasn't that easy at the time...but I tried damn it." She looked down at him a tear rolling down her cheek. "I never wanted to ruin things for you. But I guess I already have. " She moved toward the door. She thought she better go before she ended up crying like a baby in front of him.

His hand was around her arm, stopping her. "What makes you think something is ruined?" David let her arm go, hoping she wouldn't leave but he wouldn't force her to stay.

Gillian whipped around to face him when he grasps her arm. She stared at him like he was stupid before answering, "David I'm having a baby. And not just any baby but...yours." It was the first time she had said it directly. "We're married..."She then added sadly like she wished it wasn't true. "If people knew...if they found out..."

"You really think I give a damn about what someone else thinks? I don't." He scoffed at her expression. "You're mines." David reminded her. "And so is this baby." He quirked his into a small grin, getting used to the idea. "No one has to know it though." He added glumly. Here was the woman of his dreams, having his child, and yet he'd never get to share the experience with her. Fate was cruel.

Gillian's lip trembled as she held back her tears at his words. She had been afraid he wouldn't want anything to do with her after he knew about the baby. She nodded and wiped her eyes trying to rid the tears. "We'll have to lie...its better if we do." She said just as sadly before. She hated this so much. They should be together, holding each other, kissing each other and loving each other. She could tell by the look on his face what he was thinking. "I won't keep you in the dark..." Her hand caressed his cheek. "You'll know everything."

David nodded, knowing that was as good as it was going to get in these circumstances. "Have you told Clyde?" He tampered down his anger. He didn't want to stand on the sidelines and watch another man raise his child or hear his child call someone else 'daddy.' But for her he would do it.

Gillian just shook her head. "No...but maybe it will work." She was referring to him thinking it was his. "I haven't let him... touch me since our night together." She said softly. "Is that such a horrible thing?" She looked up at him needing an answer. "Is it horrible that I can't even look at him the same way I used to?" Not that she had actually been gaga over him in the beginning either. "I feel...I feel like I'd betray you if I..if I was with him." She wondered if this seemed silly and inappropriate.

"I don't---I don't know." He stuttered. David wasn't exactly in the same boat. While he knew he wasn't in love with his wife, he still felt something for her. At the very least, he still found her physically attractive. But just as Gillian hadn't touched her husband, he hadn't touched Tea. "Don't feel bad for me if you want to be with him." Lies on top of lies. He wanted no one else's hands on her but his, but he couldn't be a hypocrite. He went home to and slept beside another woman every night, he couldn't make her feel bad about doing the same for husband.

Gillian stared at him a long moment before she spoke. "I don't want to be with him." She said stating the obvious. Gillian took a step closer to him watching for any objections as she did. She grasped his wrist and trailed her hand down till it found his hand. "I love you." She told him softly. "I'll only want you. Now until..." She paused like she was thinking before she finished. "Forever." She smiled a little and wondered how silly that must have sounded.

David barely could contain his smile. "Forever." He said in a whisper before reaching out pulling her closer. "I've loved you for so long." He caressed Gillian's cheek. "And now you're having my baby." The pride was evident in his voice. "Thank you." Leaning down, he kissed her sweetly.

Gillian was so wrapped up in his words that at first she hadn't realized he was kissing her but as soon as she did she responded by kissing him back. When she pulled back she laid her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around him. "So where do we go from her?" It was now her turn to ask the question.

He pulled away and moved to sit on the couch. His elbows rested on his knees as his hands covered his face. "I want you. I want our baby." There was no doubt about that. David paused. "But I can't leave her." He didn't look up, not wanting to see her expression. "I'm such a selfish bastard." He muttered.

Gillian sighed and looked down at the floor. She knew what he meant. It was harder for him. His marriage wasn't already falling apart. It wasn't like hers at all and he still loved his wife...in a way.

Walking over Gillian sat down silently beside him. "Your not a bastard." She finally said after a few moments. "Your kind and caring..." She rests her hand on his back with caution. "You make me laugh and your loving..." She rested her head on his back for a moment. "I know why you don't want to leave her. I can understand how that would hurt her and you don't want to do that." She didn't bothering saying her name.

"This is just all so hard." He turned her head to look at her. "How are you handling all this?"

Gillian lifted her head and spoke softly, "One day at a time." She knew that wasn't exactly the answer he'd want so she spoke again. "I just tell myself that no matter what I will always know the truth and you'll know." She paused. "And one day this baby will know."

This was going to be hell. David wouldn't be there for the cravings or doctor appointments. He wouldn't be there when she found out the sex or heard the baby's heart beat for the first time. "I wish there was more that I could. I want to be there for you and any way that I can."

"I know." She said as she brushed a piece of hair from his forehead. "I want you to be there for everything but we can't. We just can't." She hated this. He wouldn't be able to be there for the first doctor's appointment. He wouldn't be able to feel the baby kick for the first time and he wouldn't be able to lotion her knees for her when she couldn't reach them anymore. "You will be the first. To know everything." She meant that.

"I want copies of everything, ultrasounds, recordings of the heart beat, and anything else." His arm snaked around her waist. "We'll get through this." Then David remembered something Gillian had said earlier. "What did you mean you didn't want to be with Clyde anymore? You're leaving him?"

Gillian held him just as close. "No, I just...I don't know...maybe." She stuttered. "I can't even look at him the way I used too. It's not the same and I...I can't live like that." As she spoke she buried her head in his chest. "It be better...if I was alone."

"You have to do what's best for you Gillian. What's best for your...I mean our baby." David said, lightly stroking her hips. "You don't need the stress right now." Even though he was pretty sure, he was causing some of it. "This wouldn't be a problem if it wasn't for me."

Gillian gave a light smile at the words 'our' baby but then when he implied he was causing her stress, her face fell. She pulled back and brought her hand up to his cheek and stroked it. "If it wasn't for you I never would have realized he wasn't for me and if it wasn't for you I wouldn't have..." Her hand found his and she pressed it to her stomach. "I wouldn't have this life inside. One that's part you and me." She smiled.

David smiled and chuckled at that. Gillian did have a point there. "You're right." He kissed her cheek. "Does anyone else know?" He wondered, wanting to know what would happen to the show.

Gillian smiled at his warm chuckle but made no move to move his hand from her stomach. It was comforting really. "Chris knows..." She then said softly as if he might get mad that she told him first. "He also knows...that it's yours."

The last part didn't surprise him that much. Especially considering how Chris basically sent him to Gillian the night over his party. "I still can't believe this." David was going to be a father, which was a completely foreign concept to him. "But I'm happy nonetheless."

Seeing that he wasn't angry Gillian smiled a little. "I never thought I'd be a mother." 'Not like this anyway.' She added on a silent note. "I'm just glad you're happy. Despite how complicated this all is..."

"How can I not be?" David was still smiling. "You're everything I wanted and you've given me a child. I can't be anything other than happy." True he was worried about how everything was going to play out but he was truly happy.

When he finished Gillian wasted no time in grabbing his head and pulling it down until her lips met his. "I love you." She told him before she leaned up to capture his lips again. It had been so long since she'd last 'really' kissed him.

David pulled away breathless. "Damn Gillian." He said before lowering his lips to hers again. This time he wanted to leave her breathless. "Love you so much." He'd mumbled between kisses.

Gillian was about to laugh at his words but before she could he kissed her again. Her arms roamed up his chest until they wrapped around his neck and ran through his hair. His words made her heart melt. "I love you." She'd mumble back.

Gillian wanted to pull away from their kisses, knowing she couldn't let this go to far again but as he kissed her, her body had other plans. Gillian fingertips massaged his head and she leaned pushing him back into the couch. Then her hands were on his chest roaming all over it.

This was wrong. So very wrong. But it felt too good to be with her like this David thought. Kissing her was definitely not helping him. If things were too go back to the way they were, that kiss should never happen. "We shouldn't be doing this." But as David said the words, his lips were kissing a trail across her cheek, down her neck as his hand pressed against her back, pulling closer to him.

His words seemed so far off she barley registered them. "I know..." She titled her head to the side to give him better access. They defiantly shouldn't be doing this. But it was so hard to not want to. As he pulled her closer she moved one leg so it was between his the other on the out side. She pushed him back gently and began to kiss his jaw and neck.

His hands slipped under her shirt and roamed over her back. There was no way he'd be able to stop himself now. Gillian was addicting to him, once taste was all it took. "Stop now or I won't be able to." It was only fair to warn her as his lips pressed against the hollow of her neck before sucking and nibbling on her earlobe. David was quickly approaching the point of no return. It would always be like this with her, he knew it. One touch or one kiss would never be enough from him

His hands were just like that night so long ago. His hands were fire to her ice and ever so slowly melting her into a puddle. As he spoke and then moved to kiss and suck at her neck she couldn't stop the moan that escaped her lips. They should have stopped. 'She' should have stopped but she couldn't. She just couldn't.

Gillian pulled his face up to look him in the eye. "If you think we shouldn't..." She said before moving even closer, her hands on his shoulders and her lower body pressed against him.

David bit back on moan as Gillian pressed against him. "I know we shouldn't." His hands tightened on her waist. "But I don't care." He quickly pulled her shirt over her head and shifted their position so now she was under him. "I want you too much." His lips were on hers as soon as the words left his mouth. His hands stroked her sides trailing over her thighs before trailing back up to cup her breast.

Gillian moaned at his words and actions. His hands felt so good on her body, she couldn't get enough of him. "And I want you." She breathed out heavily before whimpering at his hands on her breast. "David..." She leaned her mouth up to connect with his skin. Her lips began to kiss and suckle while her teeth nibbled at his sensitive skin. Her hands moved to his shirt and she tried pulling it over his head. When she couldn't get it she let out a groan.

David pulled away reluctantly and pulled his shirt over his head. His lips locked on hers again as his bare chest pressed against hers. Skin on skin contact was definitely better.

One hand cupped her face, holding her close, while the other made quick work unbuttoning her pants, sliding the zipper down. He lightly trailed his fingers over the top of her panties, teasing, awaiting her reaction.

At his teasing Gillian let out a whimper. She hated it when he did that. It was like saying I'm there but you can't have me yet.

She captured his lips again and kissed him hard, running her tongue all along his lower lip and then pulling it in to her mouth to nibble and suck on it. "I love you." She breathed heavily. Her hands running over his now bare chest and raking her nails across it.

Her whimper almost did him in. The sounds she made drove him absolutely insane. 'No more time for teasing or games.' He thought. In one swoop, David had shed Gillian of her pants along with her panties. "I love you." He pressed his lips to her forehead, then her nose, then her lips as he slowly slid two fingers inside her. He moaned into their kiss as he felt her arousal coat his fingers. Pumping into her slowly, he pressed his thumb against her clit as he began to thrust into her faster and deeper.

Gillian didn't even have time to lift her body for him to pull down her pants and underwear. He was so quick and did it so easily she didn't even know they were off until she felt his fingers enter her.

She bit her lip as she tried not to rock against his hand or at least not too much. The feeling was sensational and unlike any that she had experienced before. Her had left his head that she had been grasping to move down in between their bodies. Her hand clasped over the spot where his was rubbing her. 'faster,' her hand said even though he was going fast already. She wanted more.

He got her message loud and clear. David couldn't deny her anything. Pressing down on her clit even harder, swiping it back and forth faster. His thumb was a blur as he worked her body. He thrust into her harder, adding a third finger, he curved her fingers making sure to hit the spot he knew would drive her crazy.

Oh god Gillian had never experinced so much pleasure before in her entire life. It was if he knew her more then she knew herself, as if he'd done it hundreds of times before.

"Ohhh...David..." Her hand let go and moved back to deepen their kiss. He had her and he had her big time. The moment he hit her g-spot she tightened around him. "Mmmm" She moaned again into his mouth and her hips moved in time with his hard strokes. Thrusting up and down against his hand. After a few more of his strokes she began to spasm but the kiss got to muffle the gasps and moans that she was left producing.

The feel of her clenching and tightening around his fingers were.....indescribable. His own hardness twitched, his pants were definitely getting too tight. He didn't stop or slow down his thrusts, wanting to prolong her pleasure as long as possible. Pulling away from their kiss, he looked down at her face. Gillian was absolutely gorgeous when open like this.

After a few more moments, he pulled his fingers away and almost groaned from the loss of being inside her. He kissed her once more, it was a hot and heavy kiss, filled with desire and need, before pulling away. David unbuttoned his pants and slid out of them, his boxers quickly followed after that. His hands lightly stroked her hips while he looked up at her face. "I have to have you now." He slid his entire length inside her. David grit his teeth. She was always so tight and warm.

David might not have groaned but Gillian did. The loss of contact actually made her whimper slightly. She was silenced however, by one of his hot and desirable kisses that made her go weak at the knees. Then when he pulled back her eyes met his and he spoke. She loved this man so much and when he pressed inside of her warm tight interior she knew once again, that he loved her all the same.

And once again she was amazed by his size and length. He was quite big and Gillian gasp a little when he pushed deeper. It hurt slightly but the hurt soon turned into pleasure. "More David, I want more, please." She begged before trailing her hands down to grab his ass.

The feel of her hands on his ass and the sound of her voice was all the motivation he needed. He grabbed her legs and hooked his arms under her knees pulling her closer. He thrust into her mercilessly, withdrawing completely before plunging deep back inside her with strong hard strokes. He wanted to hear her scream, to forget her own name.

Gillian locked her legs around him as best she could before he plunged. At the first she nearly lost it but managed to hold on. She knew he would comply no matter what. The feel of him inside her was so indescribable. The sensation made her want to forget her name and when he went again she was sure she did.

Gillian kissed him hard as he gained a steady pace. She moaned against his lips when he hit a certain spot. The right spot. "David!" Her hands gripped his ass and her hips lifted to meet his. "Oh David" She screamed before her body began to spasm.

This woman would be the death of him. Of that David was absolutely sure. No one should sound that good, especially when said person was screaming his name and climaxing around him. He didn't think it was possible, but he sped up his actions, thrusting harder, pushing deeper as he felt his own climax building. "Fuck!" He barked out. After a few more hard thrusts all he said was "Gillian." Over and over as his came.

His own climax stimulated hers more and she tightened around him making it hard for him to plunge. Her body spasmed and released as he plunged once more. Her hands roamed everywhere stroking and grasping. Her mouth was dry from calling his own name over and over again. When the first orgasm died it was quickly followed by another that shook her body and took him hard as he rode her. He was so much that he'd caused her more then just one pleasurable release...

He had not been expecting Gillian's second orgasm. David rode it out with her, never stopping his thrusting until she'd completely stopped spasming around him. A thin sheen of sweat coated his entire body and his breathing was ragged and labored. "I love you." David gasped out in a shaky breath. He nuzzled her neck, kissing her lightly as he let his weight rest against her.

Gillian let his body rest against hers not even minding the extra weight. Her hand was under his arm wrapped around so it lay in his back. As he nuzzled her neck and kissed her, her hand stroked up and down his back. She turned her head and kissed his ear. "I love you too." She rubbed her nose and cheek in his hair by his ear. She was very much enjoying this moment. It was as if they were actual lovers lying together in their apartment after a hot night of constant lovemaking and now they were just lounging around kissing and whispering sweet nothings to one another.

David leaned up on his elbows to look down the love of his life. He pressed his lips to hers kissing her deeply, showing her the depth of his feelings for her. And as much as he hated to do it, he began to pull away and get dressed. "We're still on the set." He said, wanting to make sure she understood his behavior, and letting her know he wasn't pushing her away. That was the last thing he would do.

Gillian lay there a moment longer. She hated this part. Where they had to let go, where they had to go back to their 'normal' lives. She pulled on her panties and bra before she sat back down on the edge of the couch. She reached over grabbing her shirt and tugging it on. Her hair was messy and she ran a hand through it once. Then resting her elbows on her arms she put her face in her hands. She tried to hold back the sob that was rising but just couldn't...

Hearing her sob, David knelt down in front of her and wrapped his longer arms around her. He hated what this was doing her. 'If only things could be different.' He thought sadly. "It'll be okay." He tried to soothe Gillian. Pulling away, he wiped away her tears. "I hate to see you cry like this." Stroking her cheeks, he kissed her nose. "We'll always have each other."

She wrapped her arms around him and stared into his eyes when he pulled back to speak to her. How she wanted to believe him. She wished it was that easy but it really wasn't. "I know..." Her lip trembled and she had to look away from him. "I just wish..." She bit her lip looking away form him for a moment before turning back. "...well you know." She tried smiling a little.

David nodded, but didn't say anything. He didn't want to make this harder than they both knew it would be, than it already was. Slowly, he stood up and pulled her along with him, once more hugging her. He loved the feeling of her body against his. She was so small compared to him, it made him feel extra protective of her.

Gillian wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her head in his chest. She kissed it once through the shirt before laying her head back down against it. It was hard for both of them especially now. Especially now that they were having a baby.

"I should go..." She began to drop her arms. "I'll tell you as soon as I know more." She was referring to the baby. Giving his hand a light squeeze she stood on her tippy toes and kissed him long and still full of that loving desire. She then stepped away her hand touching his for as long as it could before she went to the trailer door. "I love you..." She whispered looking in his eyes and then...she was gone.

David watched her go. He stood in the doorway until he could no longer see her retreating figure. When he could no longer see her, he closed his door and his head landed against the wood with a thud. This way harder than he ever imagined it would be.

END OF CHAP TWO! Come on guys I need more reviews if you want me to continue!!!!

What did you think though? Was it good? What will happen next? Any ideas?


	3. Chapter 3

CHAP 3

Over the next couple of months, David watched as Gillian's stomach grew wider and larger. And true to her words, he was kept in the loop. He was glad for the ultrasound sounds and the updates on her pregnancy. During the times they managed to spend alone, David's hands were constantly touching her and her stomach, caressing the life he helped create.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Even with Gillian's pregnancy she was constantly visiting set. She knew Chris had given her the months off for her pregnancy, especially now because she was a good 7 months along but she liked to be kept in the loop of the show. To her it made her feel much less of a screw up to the show. Plus, she didn't mind visiting David. Only a week after Gillian had first told him she was pregnant she had gone through with divorcing Clyde. Now she was a free woman...even if he did believe the little miracle inside her was his...

Today Gillian was visiting set for a special reason. Today she had the paper that told her the baby's sex. She had wanted to know for a while now and there was only one person she wanted to share the special news with.

Knocking gently on his trailer door she pushed back the sunglasses she was wearing now. Her hair was longer but still had its red color and it shined brilliantly in the bright sunshine.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

David was looking over a script completely distracted. He jumped slightly when he heard the knock on his door. To the best of his knowledge he wasn't expecting any company. Setting down the script he walked over to the door. Opening it, he couldn't help but smile. "Gillian." Just saying her name caused a surged of emotion within him.

Gillian's own smile matched his when he opened the door. "Hey." She said simply before entering with the paper in her hand. She hadn't even looked at it yet. She wanted to be with him when she did.

Stepping aside, he let her enter. When the door was closed he hugged her close before lightly rubbing her stomach. "And hello to you too." David said to her baby bump. Looking up at her he asked, "What brings you by today?" Not that he wasn't glad to see her. He was. Very much so.

She smiled again when she felt him touch her belly and speak to their baby. He was so loving and caring when it came to her and their baby and she knew he'd do anything to protect them.

She was shaken from her thoughts however when he spoke. She looked up at him grinning. "I have the baby papers." She told him first. "We'll get to know...if it's a boy or girl." Her smile couldn't have gotten any wider. She was sure he wanted to know to.

David's eyes went wide with excitement. "What are we waiting for then?!" He led her over to the couch and sat down beside her, wrapping an arm around her waist. He was glad that his arms were long enough to allow him to do so. He tapped his foot impatiently, anxiously, waiting on Gillian to read the paper. "So...?"

Gillian let out a giggle at his excitement. She leaned into him as they sat close and she opened the paper in her hand. Her eyes scanned the paper and she couldn't believe what she read.

"It..it's..." She turned to face him fully. "It's a girl!" She threw her arms around him pulling him close. "A girl...a baby girl..." She said over and over not believing it. Gillian pulled back to kiss him on the lips. "Thank you."

"No. Thank you." He said sincerely. David kissed her once again, sweetly. "I can't believe we're going to have a little girl." He could picture spoiling her rotten and of course she'd have him wrapped around her little finger. "What am I going to be to her?" He wondered. He wanted to know if their child would know him as her father.

Gillian looked at him for a moment still stunned from the result. A little girl. She'd always wanted a daughter and to know it was not only her daughter but also the man she loved daughter. It was all so much.

"I uh...I don't know." She then said focusing. "I want her to know you as her father but..." They both knew what could happen if someone over heard the little girl when she got older yelling 'daddy'. "Maybe it would be best to not let her know until she was older." She hoped he wouldn't understand her reasons for keeping it that way. "She will know who her father is." Gillian then added serious. "I would never lie to her."

David sighed. "I suppose that will be okay." His head was resting in his hands. "I just don't want her to think I don't want her. I couldn't take it if she resented me in anyway." Futhermore, he didn't want any other males in her life, filling his role as father. That was his job and his job only.

Gillian placed a finger under his chin and lifted it up to look into his eyes. "She won't I promise. She will know." Gillian stroked his cheek. "She knows..." Gillian reached for his hand and pressed it to her stomach. The baby kicked against his hand. "See..." She smiled widely.

David's hand absentmindedly stroked her stomach, feeling his daughter kick. "Amazing." He said in complete awe. He smiled up at Gillian. "Thank you for giving me this." He kissed her softly, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "It's getting longer."

Gillian watched how his eyes lit up at his daughter's soft kick. She could see the noticeable love there. She kissed him gently and looked at him a little confused before realizing what he was referring to. "Oh..." She blushed a little. "I haven't cut it yet...I thought about it." Her hand stroked his on her stomach as she spoke.

"I like it." David remembered how cute she looked during the filming of the pilot. "Long hair suits you. Especially when it's long enough for a ponytail." He reached up and twirled a strand around his finger, enjoying the silkiness of her red hair.

She smiled at his words. She had thought about cutting it many times but had decided not to. She didn't want to upset the hair stylist on set. God knows what that woman might do if she did. Gillian stared at him, watched him, as he played with her hair.

"What about names?" She then asked. They needed to decide on one sooner or later.

"Gillian is an excellent name." David said in absolute seriousness. He didn't want her to know just yet he was joking. In all honestly, he hadn't been thinking of any. Sure she said he'd be involved, but the thought of baby names had conviently slipped his mind.

Gillian raised an eyebrow at him. "You can't be serious..." Could he? The she realized he was only joking. "Your so mean." She shoved him lightly. "What about something different like Piper?" She wondered how he'd take it. "Or Stana?"

"Piper." David tested the name on his tongue, saying it aloud. "It's different." He admitted. "Definitely not common, but I like it." His hand went back to stroking her stomach. "Do you have any ideas for a middle name?" He asked hopefully because he had one in mind and hoped she would like it.

Gillian smiled at him as he tested out the name. It sounded right. "No I didn't get that far." She laughed a little staring at him. "Why do you have one?" She hoped he did. She wanted to include him in her life as much as she could.

"I was thinking her middle name could be Maru." David cast a sideways glance at Gillian, checking for reaction. "I think it means ship in Japanese." He knew that wouldn't win her over with the name so he continued, "But it also means God of healing. And with her not so common first name I thought maybe she could have an unique middle name as well."

"Piper Maru." Now Gillian tried out the name. It fit and it had a good meaning to it. "I like it." She smiled at him widely. "Did we just name our daughter?" She let a small giggle escape her lips. Like she didn't know.

"I do believe we did." Gillian's excitement was contagious. He was grinning just as wide as her if not more...

"I love you." Gillian then said with hesitation.

Hearing her say 'I love you' shocked him briefly. David knew that she did, but hearing her say it was still new to him, and he was sure it would always cause his heart to beat a little faster, to pound against his chest a little harder. "I love you too. More than you could ever possibly imagine."

Gillian loved to hear him say that he actually loved her. It 'made' her feel loved. "Same here." She told him before leaning into his chest. Snuggling for a moment and then she pulled away to look at him.

"Can you have dinner with me tonight?" She asked somewhat shyly. Since Clyde moved out it was quite lonely in the big house and she thought he might enjoy just having a meal with her. That's if he could get away from...her. 'Her' meaning Tea.

God how she hated the woman. She couldn't help it. Tea was nice and she was sure she was loving but...to think of him kissing her, holding her and making love to her...it made her feel sick.

Her shyness was adorable. How could he deny this woman anything? It was beyond him.

"Dinner sounds great." Lucky for him Tea was flying to New York. Not that it mattered, even if she had been in town, David would have still joined Gillian for dinner. He wanted and needed to spend as much time with her as possible.

Gillian smiled at him. "Great. I'll see you at six then?" She hoped that wasn't too early or late. They usually ate together now and again but being gone she had lost exactly what time they used to.

"Six is good. Should I just meet you at your place?" He wasn't sure if they were going out or not. David preferred to stay in, away from the eyes of paparazzi who were always looking for a scandal to print on their front pages.

Gillian nodded. Her plan too was actually to cook for him so they wouldn't have to go out and face the media.

"Yes and dress...casual." She smiled and stood carefully, using his shoulder to push her self up. "I'll see you at six....'we'll' see you at six." She smiled at her belly before looking back up at him.

David rose from the couch with her, walking her to the door. He didn't want her to go. But she probably had other things to attend to. "I'll see you both then." He rubbed her belly affectionately and kissed her softly. "Be safe."

Her hand came up to cover his briefly as they kissed for a moment. "Always." She whispered to him before finally pulling from their embrace and heading out the door. Not needing to look back this time...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

5:51 P.M.

Gillian stood at her counter in a comfortable but trendy brown and pink maternity dress. There she was chopping up vegetables for her and David's Salad. She had an herb chicken in the oven and it was almost done. With it she had decided on making a salad and some potatoes. She hoped David would like it. After all she hardly had time to cook until her pregnancy. It seemed like she was doing it more actually. 'I wonder what he's going to wear? I told him casual.' She hoped he would stick to her words.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After he left the set, David rushed home. He didn't have much time to get ready if he wanted to make it to Gillian's place on time.

At home, he took a quick shower and automatically reached for a suit until he remember her words, 'casual.' Instead he settled on a pair of khaki pants and a white button down polo with the sleeves rolled up. Finished dressing, he grabbed his car keys and sped down the highway to Gillian's place.

When he pulled up, his watch had just landed at 6 o'clock. 'Right on time.' Walking up, he rang her doorbell and waited for her to answer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Just as she tossed the rest of the cucumber she had been chopping up on the salad she heard the knock at the door. 'Right on time.' Using her hand Gillian primped her hair quickly having just curled it not too long ago and moved toward the door. She took a deep breath before opening it.

There in the doorway he stood, in his khaki pants and polo shirt. She had to admit he looked good in such the simplest of clothes. "Hey." She smiled and stepped aside for him to come in. She then closed the door behind him and went to go by him to head back to the kitchen.

"Dinners almost ready..."

As he followed her too the kitchen he took in her appearance. "Pregnancy suits you. You look beautiful." He kissed her right below her ear. "Whatever you're cooking, it sure smells good." David could feel his mouth practically watering.

Gillian let out a small giggle not just at his lips but also at his words. It seemed like he was always calling her beautiful.

"Well I hope you like it. It's chicken and potatoes." She smiled and moved away from him to attend to the oven. She turned it off and opened the oven door. The smell instantly filled the room and Gillian's own mouth began to water. She then put on some oven mitts and brought the chicken and potatoes over to the table.

"Is there anything I can do?" He didn't want to just stand around and do nothing while she did all the work. David didn't want her doing anything at all, especially not bending and lifting, no matter how light it was. But lucky for him he knew when to keep his mouth closed.

"I think I have it all..." She looked at the table doing a mental checklist trying to make sure she had everything. "Oh...you could get us something to drink." She said taking the salad over to the table.

David nodded, he loved how comfortable he felt in her home. He was going to see if she had some wine, but decided against it. He wouldn't drink if she couldn't. "How does..." He looked into her fridge. "...fruit punch sound?"

"Pretty good actually. Considering the dinner were having..." She glanced over to the table.

Then moving back over and around him her hand grasped his waist for then support as she reached for a drawer on the other side of him.

Her stomach pressed into him but with a steady hand she managed to get the forks and knives she had been going after without sipping.

"You okay there?" David asked when her arm wrapped around her waist. He didn't mind though. He loved whenever she touched him, no matter in what way.

She nodded and pulled back a little from him. "Perfect." She smiled and turned to move toward the table.

"Coming?" She asked over her shoulder whiled she sat down carefully in her chair and waited for him.

"Right behind you." David sat down in front of his plate. "This all looks really good." And the smell was even better he added on silently. "We haven't had dinner together in awhile. I've missed this."

Gillian let her hand wander over to give his knee a light squeeze in response. "Me too."

In truth she had missed him period. Not being able to see him all day, every day, like she used to. The baby had changed that. The baby had changed a lot of things...

"Well lets not let all this food get cold." And as soon as she said the words she was filling up her plate with the food and taking a sip of her punch.

"Never thought I'd be drinking punch with this kind of dinner." She flashed him a smile.

David grinned and placed his free hand on top of hers. "Fruit punch is just as good." He took a sip of his. "It's fantastic." He winked at her before gathering a potato on his fork and bringing it to his mouth.

Gillian giggled at his actions. She seemed to be doing more of that to. Laughing and feeling carefree.

She took another bite of chicken. "How long are you staying?" She hoped it be for a while. Really she hoped it be for the night. She wanted to have one night with him were she could feel like she was actually his. "Or does she know you're gone?" Her face was dull and she looked away when she spoke.

"I'm here as long as you want me to be." His head then shot up when she mentioned Tea. Not because she did, but how she did. The way she said 'she' made it clearly obvious how she felt about the other woman.

"She's in New York."

Gillian pushed a piece of the chicken around her plate for a moment before nodding. She felt a little sick to her stomach all of a sudden. Just the thought of the woman made her...ill. It wasn't that she was disgusting or vile it was just because of what she was to him.

"How long?" She then asked.

"I think the rest of the week." If it were up to David, he would never bring Tea's name up. He didn't like how it made her feel. It made his heart wrench, because he knew he was to blame for it. His selfishness.

She nodded again and finally let her eyes meet his.

"I'm sorry...I don't mean to seem so...disgusted with her. Its just she has something I desperately want. Something I can't fully have." Before she waited to see if he knew what she meant she spoke again. "You. Your kisses, your touches and your love..." She knew she had it and she had it fully but it seemed like sometimes it wasn't really hers.

Now it was David who was pushing his food around. "I'm sorry." What more could he say? "I didn't want it to be like this." He said truthfully. He knew she was hurting and he was causing it, but he was selfish and greedy. He wouldn't give Gillian up, he just couldn't. "I've wanted you....for so long. And then you were married and then I followed soon after. And now this." He gestured between the two of them. "I'm at a loss as to what to do."

Gillian glanced up to listen to him. She knew he was sorry and she knew he thought he was causing all her pain but really...he wasn't or at least not in the way he thought.

Gillian reached for his hand. "I know...I know." She squeezed it lightly. "I love you and I know you love me." She let go and brought her hand back to her. Then when he said he was at a lost as to what to do she was silent for a moment.

"Leave her..." It wasn't really a question or demand.

David's head shot up to look at her. Was she serious? "I...I can't." He said in a completely defeated tone. He was surprised she didn't mention it earlier, but then again, not too long ago she was married herself.

Gillian's eyes watered and she bit her lip to keep it from trembling. She then stood suddenly from the table, as quickly as she could being seven months pregnant anyway and she said nothing as walked away toward her bedroom.

She couldn't stop the tears as they came. She should have known what his answer would have been but that didn't make anything less hard.

Entering her bedroom Gillian crossed to her big bed. It was too big in her opinion...for just one person that is. She sat down on the edge of it and the laid down on it facing away from the door. Her tears rolled down her face silently and she squeezed her eyes shut. She loved him so much it was killing her little by little each time something like this happened but she never realized it until now.

As she lay their Gillian's hand began to stroke her enlarged stomach. "It's okay baby...mommy is here." As she spoke she could feel a dull, sad push against he hand.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back at the table...

"Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!" His fists pounded against the table. He was a royal screw up. And on top of that he actually made her cry. Maybe it would be better if he just left. But no, his greediness and need for her wouldn't let him.

Walking up to her bedroom he tapped on her door lightly. "Gillian?" He could hear her muffled cries. "Can I come in?"

Gillian's hand stilled slightly when she heard him speak through her thin door. She didn't him and instead kept on stroking her stomach. Her cries weren't loud but she was sure he could here them. She didn't care if he did though. It didn't matter.

"Don't do this." He knew she was there and that she could hear him. "Don't shut me out. Please." His tone was pleading, the desperation was clear in his voice. Yet, she still said nothing, but David could hear her cries. Each sob was like a knife being twisted in his heart. But he knew it was his own fault.

Gillian lifted her head from the pillow to look at her slightly cracked door. Should she tell him to go away? Don't ever come back? No, She couldn't do that. Her heart ached for him more then anything.

"Come in." It was barely audible but she was sure she could hear it. Laying her head back down on the pillow, facing away from him, she waited for him to enter and tried not to cry harder.

David took the chance and quickly entered the room before she had a chance to change her mind. He stood right by the door, looking like a lost puppy. He hated that she was turned away from him, but it was probably for the best. Her tears would kill him.

"Gillian?" He couldn't take the silence. "Say something. Anything."

Gillian squeezed her eyes tight and another tear ran down the bridge of her nose. "It's not fair." Were her first words. It really wasn't. He didn't know how much this breaking her. To know that he had said no to leaving his wife? Even after she'd left her husband? She hadn't told him that had been the other reason for leaving Clyde. In Gillian's mind she had figured that if she left Clyde then David would do the same. Right now everything just seemed so...not fair.

David slumped down the wall across from her bed. "When has anything ever been fair?" He seriously hoped they could past this. "It's not fair asking me to choose." Soon as the words were out his mouth, he realized they might not have been the smartest thing to say. He didn't want Gillian thinking he loved Tea more than her because he didn't.

"What I'm trying to say is you know I love you. With everything I am I love you. I'm in love with you." He hoped he was getting through to her. "You're having my child for crying out loud! But for all that I just can't do that to her. She doesn't own me like you do but I don't want to hurt her."

Gillian listened to him as he spoke. His words made her seem like she was the selfish one not him.

"It's never been fair." She spoke again, wiping at her tears with a free hand. "I just don't like it." She didn't know how else to put it. "I don't know how to watch you be with her, hold her, touch her, kiss her or...love her." Because deep down she knew he still did love Tea. Even if he didn't want to admit it. "I don't like being the other woman to the other woman." She closed her eyes again.

Turning over she didn't see him by the door where she thought he was. "Where are you?" She asked before her eyes found him on the floor. She stared at him saying nothing and right now she really wished he'd just hold her.

He rose from spot on the floor and moved over to the bed. "It hasn't been the same since that night." David hoped she understood, but just in case he continued, "I don't touch her. I don't kiss her. You're who I want." He slid into the bed, facing her.

Gillian didn't meet his penetrable gaze for she new if she did it might cause her to break.

"Then why? If you don't touch her and you don't kiss her..." She finally looked up at him with the tears in her eyes awaiting his answer. "I hurt Clyde and I made it through okay. I have you and you have me..."

"I just can't do it." This time he looked away. "I don't want to hurt her." David didn't bother telling Gillian that Tea was and had always been leery of his relationship with her. "And I don't want to hurt you either. I just can't seem to avoid it."

Gillian couldn't stand to look at him when he spoke those words to her. She turned away from him and a small sob made its way through. She understood. She did. But it was so hard.

David knew she was hurting, but didn't she realize he was too. When Gillian turned away he moved closer to her and wrapped an arm over her, stroking her expanding stomach. "I'll always be here for you."

Gillian bit her lip and opened her eyes as she felt his warm hand on her stomach. The soothing action he was doing with his hand was already making her calm.

"I know...I'm sorry." She leaned back into him a little. "I'm being so...unfair."

"So am I." David kissed the back of her neck. "We have to learn how to be together the best way that we can."

Gillian tried to turn her head and look back at him as best she could. "And how are we going to do that?"

"Just love each other. And know that what we have is special." He continued to stroke her belly. "Can you do that for me? Love me and know what we have is special and nothing will ever change that?"

His words hit home for her and she nodded. "Yes. I love you." Her hand moved down to her stomach and she pushed his own that was there to the lower part of her stomach. There was a push there.

"And I love the both of you." David smiled when he felt their baby push against his hand.

"Am I still welcome to stay here?" He hoped so. But he would understand if she needed to be alone. That was a lie, but he would try to.

Gillian's thumb stroked his hand as he spoke and she gave it a light squeeze when he asked her if he could stay.

"Always." In one swift motion she turned in his arms to face him. "Don't you ever think your not." She gave him a small smile. "Sorry I ruined dinner." She knew it was probably ice cold now.

"It's okay." His appetite was long gone. He was just happy to be with her. "But you need to eat." David said in a no nonsense voice. "Would you like me to order you something?"

He could be so caring sometimes. "No, We can just heat up the cold chicken." She was still craving it and there was no sense in wasting it when all it needed was to be warmed up.

"Chicken it is then." He kissed her cheek before getting out the bed. "You stay put. I'll be right back."

David dashed down the stairs and fixed her a fresh plate of chicken and potatoes. He heated it in the microwave and poured her another glass of fruit punch. When the microwave beeped he carefully took the plate and juice upstairs.

Before she could protest he was gone like the wind. Gillian moved up the bed and placed some of her bigger pillows behind her back for support. If that was one thing she praised herself for it was loving lots of pillows.

When she heard him enter she looked up at him. She smiled and watched him as he brought over the plate and juice. "Thank you." She told him, looking up at him. He was really sweet sometimes. More then he needed to be.

"It wasn't a problem." David handed her the plate. "Be careful. It's still kind of hot." It was being terribly overprotective and hovering but he couldn't help himself. He didn't want anything to happen to her.

Gillian nodded and looked back up to him. "Join me?" She asked hoping and knowing he probably would. Gillian picked up her fork and took a bite. It was still really good.

David climbed back into the bed and sat next to her. He snaked an arm around her waist and held her close as she ate. Deciding to be playful, as she brought her fork to her mouth, he grabbed her wrist and aimed the fork for his mouth. "Delicious."

Gillian snuggled into him when he got into the bed. He was always so warm and cozy. Like a nice hot bath at night.

She was about to take another bit of her food when he stole it from her. She giggled at his playfulness and turned her head to look at him. "You could have just asked." Gillian held out the now recovered fork to him. "I'd always share with you." She smiled wide at him.

"Where's the fun in sharing? Besides I got you to giggle. You make the cutest sounds." He leaned over and kissed her cheek. Now he was being sweet on purpose.

Gillian blushed at his words and kiss. The man had too big of an ego sometimes but she loved it.

After eating a bit more. She handed the plate to him so he could set it aside. When he was done with that she let her head rest on his chest. To think they had just been fighting a bit ago...

"I should go take a shower." She would have said bath but the way hers was built it was hard for her to get in and out of it by herself. Maybe he wouldn't mind helping her. After all the bath would do good on her back.

"Actually...do you think you would mind helping me into the tub?" She hoped he wouldn't and when he looked at her funny she began to explain. "Its hard for me to get in and out by myself...not to mention my back could use the comfort." She tried.

"Sure, it'll be no problem." He set the plate aside and got out of bed. David reached for her hand and helped her up. He held on to it as the walked into her bathroom. He turned the knobs on the tub and watched as it began to quickly fill.

"Do you have anything you want to add?"

Gillian walked past him and opened her cabinet searching for what she wanted. "Here." She handed him the lilac bubble bath. "I love the smell of it." She told him before reaching around to untie the top of her dress by pushing her hair out of the way. Once that was done she slowly began to lower the dress.

David watched as the dress fell and pooled around her feet. She was too good of a distraction because it was then that he remembered he was pouring her lilac scented bubbles and had poured too much.

"Oops." He said with a shrug, looking embarrassed. "Ready?" He turned off the water and laughed seeing the mass of bubbles that filled the tub.

Gillian stepped over to him with a small smile and trying to hide her embarrassment. It wasn't if he hadn't seen her in the nude before.

Taking his hand she carefully stepped over the side. She was slow and cautious not wanting to fall and hurt herself or the baby.

As the hot water hit her skin she instantly felt relief and sighed. "Mmm smells good." She giggled at him. "You can go if you want until I need you." She didn't want to make him wait in here with her but if he wanted to...she'd be more then happy that he did.

David shook his head and kneeled down next to the tub. "I'll stay." He dipped his hand in the water. "You might need me to wash your back." He grinned. "You just take a moment to relax and let me know when you want your back squeaky clean."

She rolled her eyes playfully at him. "Uh huh that's what they all say." She leaned her head back and stared at him a moment. "Are you staying the night?" She wanted to know because if he was...then she might be able to convince him to join her and she just...well... needed to know.

"I told you, I'm here as long as you want me for." He looked at her, wondering where she was going with this.

Gillian pushed herself up and turned around to face him. Her stomach and knees were pressed against the tub and she set her hands on the edge staring at him. She then leaned forward and kissed him gently. "You could..." She kissed him again. "Join me." She pulled back to look at him. "If you want."

"Nothing would make me happier." David kissed her lips again before pulling away to stand up.

He unbuttoned his shirt and it joined the pile with Gillian's dress, his pants and boxers followed soon after.

"Scoot up." And when she did, he slipped in the tub behind her. He rested his head on her shoulder. "This is so much better than showering alone."

"Speak for yourself." She joked leaning her head back so it fell against his shoulder. "You take up a lot of room in here." This was however, way, way better then showering alone.

Gillian found his hands under the water and brought them around to rest on her enlarged stomach. She moved them up and down as she spoke. "Thank you."

"Whatever for?" There was a playful edge to his voice. He kissed the side of her head. "Taking a bath with you?" He kissed her behind her ear. "No problem." He kissed her softly on the neck. "Maybe it's for loving you?" He kissed her on the shoulder. "How could I not? You're everything to me."

Gillian smiled to herself at his words. He was really everything she had ever wanted and hoped for.

Craning her neck she caught his lips and kissed him gently. When she was done she turned back and leaned forward. "Now you can clean my back." She joked.

"Gladly."

Reaching behind him he grabbed her body wash and sponge. He poured a generous amount and worked it into a lather.

"Lean forward a little." David said directly in Gillian's ear before turning his attention to her back.

Gillian did as he said and slowly closed her eyes at the feeling. He knew her all too well.

David ran the sponge over her entire back but he didn't stop there. Next, he moved it along both of her arms, in between and over her breasts. Resting his head on her shoulder gave him an excellent view, he thought with a grin before settling on her belly.

Gillian had bit her lip slightly when he ran the sponge over her breast. The feeling was tingling and very enjoyable. It felt so good to have him take care if her.

She tilted her neck to the side and breathed in and out slowly loving the adoration he was giving her. "I love you." She whispered to him again.

"No more than I love you." He blew away some of the bubbles that surrounded him. "I used way too much."

Gillian smiled at his words. "Probably."

She then craned her neck to look at him and reached her hand up to tug his head down. His lips met her's and she kissed him slowly and then more passionately wanting to savor this very moment in every way she could. He was so much to her, more then he'd ever really know. No matter how many times she told him.

David responded to the kiss with just as much passion and enthusiasm. He'd always welcome the feel of her lips against his. "I love you." He couldn't tell her that enough. He didn't think he'd ever get tired of telling her. "I can't wait for our daughter to be born." David caressed her stomach lovingly.

Gillian smiled at him and sighed contently against his chest. "Me too..." She meant it for both things. She loved him and she was more then excited that their daughter would be born in another month and a half.

Sitting back up Gillian reached for a cup and ran the water over her head. Then she grasp her shampoo and squeezed some into her palm. Lifting her hands she began to lather up her hair that needed to be washed.

David grabbed both of her wrists gently. "Let me do that." He moved her hands back to her side and slowly began to work his fingers through Gillian's hair.

Reaching it for the cup, he poured it over her head rinsing away the shampoo. He got the shampoo again and poured more into his hand before working up a rich lather again in her hair, letting his fingers massage her scalp. He rinsed once more before doing the same thing with her conditioner.

Gillian let her head fall back and her eyes close slowly at the feel of his hands. His fingers felt like magic and she could feel herself relaxing even more. More then she had been for a long time.

When he was through with her hair she turned around in the tub so she was on her knees facing him. She bent her head and kissed him gently but passionately. A 'thank you.'

"I love you." She said then added while running a hand through his hair and pressing her stomach and chest into him. 'Skin on skin.' It was the best feeling in the world.

"You look so radiant." David caressed her cheek. "Beautiful." He kissed her, running a hand up and down her back, all the while pressing Gillian closer to him. "I love you." He nuzzled her neck, nipping the skin there.

Touching her was quickly becoming his favorite pastime. No matter where his hands roamed over her body, it always felt silky smooth, unblemished. Touching her was definitely his favorite thing to do. Besides looking at her.

Gillian had leaned her cheek into his hand and covered it with one of her own briefly when he called her radiant and beautiful. She then leaned her head back to give him better access and ran a hand through his hair again. "I love you more." She told him and let out a small laugh.

Her hands cupped his face and she kissed him again before pulling back to let her head rest against his. "Think we should get out?" She asked while finding his hand and playing with his fingers.

"Yeah." David kissed the tip of her nose. "We can't have you all wrinkly looking like a pug." He chuckled. "Even though they are kind of cute." David had her turn around so he could stand and get out the tub.

He wrapped a towel around his waist before helping Gillian stand and get out the tub. He handed her a robe and commented, "Don't you look comfy." Before pulling the plug on the tub and letting it drain.

After she slipped on her robe Gillian breathed in the smell of it. It was like a comfort to her when she felt down. The smell reminded her of warmth and safety. She smiled at him.

"I love this thing." She stepped over to him when he finished with pulling the plug. She let her arms slip around his waist and her head lay against his chest. "I feel more comfy here though." She looked up at him with her chin resting on his chest.

David wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the top of her head. "Let's go get more comfortable."

He took her by the hand and walked back into her bedroom. "Do you have something for me to wear?" He gestured to his half naked body.

Gillian nodded and let him pull her toward the bedroom. "I think I might..."

Walking over to her dresser Gillian dug through the drawer. "Here." They were a pair of long bottoms that she had planed on giving Clyde for Christmas this year but since that wasn't happening...

"There new..." She told him before sitting down carefully on the edge of the bed watching him.

"Thanks." He gratefully took the pants. David was glad they were new. He wasn't sure how he'd feel about wearing something of Clyde's. Unhooking his towel his quickly stepped into the pants and then moved to sit on the bed. "You're going to stay in your robe all night?"

"No..." She said looking down at it. "I was just waiting for you." She then used his shoulder and pushed herself up.

"Waiting for me?" A smirk was obvious in his tone. "Trying to catch a sneak peek?" He teased.

Waddling over to the dresser again she found some maternity pjs. She untied her robe and turned away from him as if she was embarrassed. Grabbing the top she slipped it on and the underwear on before walking over to her stand to grab her lotion.

"Would you...uh..." She handed the bottle to him. "I can't reach...past my knees very well."

Wordlessly he took her lotion and motioned for her get back into bed. David sat right down from her and placed her legs in his lap. Pouring some of the lotion in his hands he took his time rubbing on each of her legs, knees, and thighs.

Gillian smiled as she rested a hand on her belly and let the feeling of his hands take over her. "I don't think I've got to put lotion on my legs for months now..." She said watching his hands trace over her lower body. "Wow David. You should quit being an actor and become a masseuse. I'd hire you." She said playfully.

David's laughter filled her bedroom. "I'll stick to my day job." He continued to stroke her legs. "You're the only one I want to give massages to."

Gillian stared him for a moment unbelieving slightly. "Why? There are plenty of other top dollar, beautiful woman that would love to have you..." They both knew it so she didn't think it was a big deal to say it. "I just have all the Sci-Fi geeks." (NO OFFENSE!) She laughed a little at her own joke.

"You are completely foolish when you talk like this, you know?" A trace if anger colored his voice. "You're incredibly beautiful. My heart pounds in my chest when I look at you. You're everything I've ever wanted." He looked up at her face. "I don't care about those other 'beautiful' women."

Gillian could see her words had bothered him...a lot and the way he talked about her, it made her heart ache with the love she already had for him. Tripling it.

"I'm sorry..." She looked at him apologetic. "I just can't believe....this" She gestured to her stomach and herself. "I'm so...happy... its so hard to believe."

"What more proof do you need?" He gave her a grin, letting her know everything was okay. "You know how I feel about you." But David knew sometimes saying the words were better. "I love you and our child. I'll want you for as long you'll have me."

Gillian smiled and managed to hold back the tears he brought to her eyes. "I love you too...'We' love you." She felt Piper give a small kick at her words. "And I'm pretty sure she agrees." Laughing slightly Gillian lifted her legs from his lap and moved closer. "I'm yours no matter what happens." She told him looking up to meet his eyes. "No matter what changes."

"No matter what." David agreed wholeheartedly. He moved so he was laying beside her, spooning, cuddling. "I wish I didn't have to leave." He was letting her know, that when the time came, he would do so but not because he wanted to be away from her. He never got enough of her.

Gillian let her hand rest on his shoulder and ran her fingers up and down it. "I know. I wish it to." She scooted forward and buried her head in his neck. "Will you please just stay tonight?" She wanted to have one night of knowing what it could be like sleeping in his arms all-night and waking to his handsome face in the morning. "Please?" She asked again.

"Of course." His hand settled on her waist. "As long as you'll have me remember?" In truth this what was what he wanted as well. To just be with her. To not worry about when he or she would have to leave. Now he could just enjoy being with her. This was so simple but it made him insanely happy.

Gillian smiled and kissed his neck before moving up along his jaw to capture his lips briefly. "Oh..." She pulled back suddenly at a kick from Piper. Her hand moved down to a spot low on her stomach. "She's really kicking." She smiled loving that she could say 'she.' Their baby had been sexed 'and' named.

"I'm glad to have a certain effect on my girls." David's smile was stretched wide. He rubbed Gillian's belly affectionately and was glad when he was awarded with a kick. "Two and a half months is too long." He met Gillian's eyes. "I want to meet her now."

Gillian laughed a little. "She'll be here soon enough." She kissed his lips. "I promise." Her hand moved down to covers his and there was another small kick. "She'll always know who her dad is...She'll here about him every night before she sleeps and dream about him when she does sleep."

At the mention of Piper knowing her dad, David decided to bring up something that had been bothering him. "Will she call me dad?"

Gillian should have known he'd ask. "I want her too." Her answer wasn't exactly clear. "But how will she know when it is and isn't okay to do so? How can we ask her to keep our secret?" She hoped he had an answer.

For that didn't have an answer. "I don't know." David sighed and brushed back a lock of Gillian's hair. "I guess we'll just have to cross that road when we come to it?"

Gillian nodded. That sound like a good plan. No decisions had to be made now. "But...just so you don't have to worry. She won't call him daddy." She was referring to Clyde and she knew he was probably worried about that. "She only has one father."

David nodded, relieved by that. "Does Clyde think she's his?" He hoped not. He didn't want another man doting on his daughter.

Gillian tore her eyes away from his when she spoke. "I don't know what he thinks..." Which as partially true because really she didn't. "I think he knows I cheated on him...with someone."

That wasn't entirely comforting, but on the other hand it could have been a lot worse. "I think I can deal with that." He ran a hand through his hair. "Are you going to talk to him?"

"About what?" She asked slightly confused. "About us?"

"About the baby...about Piper." If she didn't know what Clyde thought, he was curious...."I was just wondering of you were going to tell him she wasn't his in case he got the wrong idea."

"I..." She didn't know how to answer that question. Yes she wanted to tell Clyde to back off but what if he started rumors? Like that she slept around? Or cheated? Press would not be good. "No...Probably not." She looked up to see his expression. "If I tell him its not his then he will get others involved. That's how Clyde is..."

David hated that but kept it to himself. He didn't want or need to make this any harder for her than it already was. He wouldn't be anymore greedy than he was now, but he wanted to be so badly. "I think....I think I can handle that."

Gillian could tell he was really trying to cope with her thoughts on the subject. "David, we're only yours, 'shes' only yours." Her hand pressed his more against her stomach. "Everyone else can think what they want because I know the truth and you know the truth." It seemed now she had to be the strong one.

"You're right." David pressed his lips against her forehead. "I'm just being possessive." He couldn't help himself when it came to her. He often wanted to punch the lights out of guys who even glanced her way. And it was worse when she was actually married, seeing Clyde touch her, or hug and kiss her.....he felt his body tense just thinking about it. He needed to calm down. He let his hand drift to her belly again and David began to trace random patterns.

Gillian had felt him stiffen but before she could comment on it she couldn't hold back the giggle that was rising. His hand tickled and she could help it. "Stop." She told him still laughing. "It tickles." She then explained.

David had a wicked gleam in his eye. "Does it?" He continued tracing random patterns on her stomach, trying to get more laughs and giggles out of her.

"No! David stop!" She begged while the giggles rolled out of her. "Please! I'm gonna have a baby." She was joking and she hoped he knew that.

David silenced her giggles with a kiss. "Traitor. You don't play fair." He knew she was joking to get him to stop. So just for good measure he tickled her belly once more. "That'll teach you to try and fool me."

Gillian smiled finally able to get her giggles under control. "It was all fair..." She tried to tell him.

Her eyes locked with his and she saw his happiness there. It was much like her's. It seemed that no matter what happened they would always know who they truly loved.

Gillian's hands slid up his chest, back down and then around his waist pulling her small frame to his and her stomach pressing into his own. "I love you." She rubbed her face on his chest.

David pulled back and pressed a finger under her chin, tilting her head back so he could take a good look at her. "I love you too." He pulled Gillian against him, holding her tight. "Despite everything." He was referring to their situation, which wasn't the best one. "I wouldn't change a day or thing. We wouldn't be here." His hand slid to her stomach. "We wouldn't have this."

She bit her lip and smiled. He could say the sweetest of things. Snuggling into his warm chest again she rested her hand on his chest, her fingertips running up and down. After another moment she spoke, "I hate to ruin a moment but..." She felt one of her cravings coming on. "I'm dieing for some ice cream." She giggled and pulled back to look at him. "Sorry."

David laughed loudly and moved to sit up. "No need to be sorry. At least you don't want pickles or peanut butter with it." He made a face. "You have some downstairs?" He asked, already climbing out of bed.

Gillian made a face at the pickles and peanut butter comment. Then she nodded. "There's chocolate in the freezer." Before he could get far she grasp his hand. "Don't be long." She smiled shyly.

He kissed the hand that had grasped him. "I'll be back before you have the chance to miss me." And then David made his way downstairs to the kitchen. He got the ice cream out the freezer and grabbed two spoons, figuring they'd just eat out the carton before dashing back upstairs. "Here's your ice cream milady."

Gillian had moved so she was now propped up against the headboard like earlier and her hands rubbing her stomach. When he entered she looked up at him and smiled. "What took you so long?" She kidded and reached for the carton. Setting it on her stomach she cringed a little. "Cold..." She explained but made no effort to move it. "Get over here Romeo." She grinned at him.

"I live to serve." David kept up with his goofiness as he climbed back into bed. "We have our own serving tray." He rubbed the side of her belly. "Convenient. We could have a small picnic." He said, only joking.

Gillian had already dug one of the spoons and had a mouthful of ice cream when he made the joke. "Mmmph" She nudged him and pulled out the spoon. "You shouldn't tease a pregnant woman...she might hurt you." She smiled and dug another spoonful into the ice cream. This time she held it up to him. She did not feel like having them each use their own spoons.

David readily took the ice cream she offered before saying, "Yeah, because a pregnant woman can chase after me." He said sarcastically but smiling. "Don't make idle threats woman."

She gave him a glare. He had gotten her there. "Jerk..." She said but joked. "Then don't tease me." She dug her spoon into the yummy ice cream again.

"But why not?" He pouted a little. "It's so much fun." David then grabbed her spoon and took a scoop of ice cream for himself.

"Because..." She watched him. "It makes your ego too big." She smiled and reached for the spoon, taking her time and getting herself another bite. "Mmm" She said and let her tongue flick out to lick her lips.

David watched her intently. "Gillian." He growled. "Don't do that." He warned her.

Gillian looked at him curious. "Do what?" She licked her lip again not realizing what it was doing to him.

"That." He looked at her mouth. "You're licking your lips and it's about to drive me crazy."

Gillian just stared at him. She never knew she had that much effect on him. So of course Gillian liked to tease and she did it again.

David ran a hand through his hair, closing his eyes against the image. "Gillian." He said again as he moved the ice cream to the bedside table. His lips were a breath away from her ear when he said. "That's not very nice." He voice was lower and huskier than usual.

Gillian ran her fingertip down his neck and chest. "Sure it is..." She whispered back to him before kissing his neck gently. "You can dish it out but you can't take it? Is that it?" She purred.

David chuckled in her ear before kissing right below it. "I don't have to tell you it's not true." He was enjoying this. "It's not nice to tease." His hand was now on her leg, slowing sliding up. When he reached her thigh he gave it a slight squeeze. "And that's exactly what you're doing." He voice remained low and husky as he kissed her on the neck.

Gillian gasp slightly when his hand found her leg and began to squeeze it. "Mmm.." She said letting her eyes closed before she looked at him with the desire, longing and most of all love that had been there since the beginning. The man could send her over the edge like 'that' but she'd do her best to win the war.

David's eyes reflected back the desire, the longing, and the love that he saw in Gillian's. His hand cupped her cheek as his thumb brushed against her bottom lip. She had no idea how crazy she made him. Gillian brought out the best and absolute worst in him. Now his hand was trailing down her neck to its base, his fingers slid into her hair and he pulled her closer. Their lips were almost touching but not quite. He licked his lips in an unconscious gesture before closing the gap between them.

Gillian held his gaze even as he stroked her lower lip. She had been tempted to let her tongue flick out but she held back. She could stay under control. She hoped.

His hands were warm and soft to the touch. Which she loved and her skin flared at his touch, her heart beating fast. She held her breath waiting for him to kiss her pouty lips and when he finally did she felt her control slipping.

Her hand moved to his head tugging him closer and the other around him pressing him into her. "Mmmm." She moaned and then there was a thud against her stomach. The first time it was small but the next was harder. She laughed breaking their kiss.

David's hand stayed at the base of Gillian's neck as he let their foreheads continue to touch. He laughed along with her as he felt the thud against her stomach. "Someone should be sleeping right now." He kissed the side of her mouth lightly.

"Tell me about it." She giggled and let her hand down to stroke her stomach. "She's such a buzz kill." She lifted her face to meet his again and kissed his lips gently. When she pulled away her hand rested on his neck again and she stroked it with her thumb. "I love you."

"As I love you." David kissed her once more. He moved backed slightly to rub her belly. "It's not the bump's fault you got excited and woke her up." He chuckled. "Admit it. I got you all hot and bothered." He grinned knowingly, wondering if she'd deny it.

She blushed at his choice of words. "Yes you did..." She didn't care to deny it. Actually she didn't want to. She liked letting him know they way he made her feel. There was another kick against his hand and she smiled. "She hasn't moved around or kicked so much for a very long time. Actually I think its the most she ever has." She smiled. "I think its because hears her daddy."

"You think so?" David said intrigued. He moved down lower so his head was resting lightly on her stomach. "Hey there little one...I mean Piper." He chuckled feeling a kick. "So you do recognize me." He continued to talk as if she was right there. "I'm your daddy and I can't wait to meet you."

Gillian had nodded before he moved down her body. She watched him with much curiosity as he laid his head on her stomach. She smiled when he spoke and the baby spoke back with a kick. "She loves you alrighty." Lifting a hand she ran it through his hair, his head still pressed to her stomach.

"Good. Because I lover her too." He glanced up at Gillian. "And I love you." The feel of her fingers in his hair was calming and therapeutic. "I could stay like this all night, talking to you and our daughter while your fingers move through my hair. You have no idea how good it feels."

Gillian smiled and continued her strokes, her nails lightly scraping his scalp. "I could do this every night." She looked down at him to see his reaction. She meant it...despite everything.

David's head turned to look up at her. He bit down on his lower lip before saying, "I wish for nothing more than that to be true." He reached for her hand and laced their fingers together, kissing her hand.

She squeezed tightly to let him know its okay and that she understands. She had to. She didn't want to end up crying again. It wasn't good for her or the baby.

After kissing her hand she let her thumb stroke his lower lip. He was such a loving person. At least when it came to her and their baby. She'd swear he'd never hurt and fly and she knew he'd never in his right mind hurt her or their baby.

David felt a little upset that he was relieved that she wasn't into that argument again. But he said nothing, willing to let sleeping dogs lie for the moment. He sighed, wistful. Nothing would make him happier if he could just be with her, not having to worry about their life being posted on countless magazines. It was crazy now, it would be unbearable if the truth got out.

Gillian ran her hand through his hair one last time before she moved. She scooted down the bed as best she could with her large belly and cuddled up into him. Her face buried in his neck laying gentle butterfly kisses showing a little affection. Her hand running up and down his side slowly.

David wrapped his arms around her as best he could. He said nothing for a long time, content to just enjoy the feel of Gillian's hands and lips on him. It calmed and excited him all together.

After a few minutes he broke the silence. "I'm glad we have this time together, however short it may be. At least it gives me time to appreciate the things I have and the things I'm going to get." He paused a little before continuing. "Thank you for putting up with me." He said earnestly.

Gillian paused her sweet kisses to look up at him. "Your welcome...you do enough just by putting up with me too." She smiled a little. "I don't know what I would have done if you had rejected me when you found out I was pregnant." She wasn't trying to make him feel bad or sad she just thought he should know how much he meant to her too. "Besides,..." She continued. "You won't get rid of me that easy." Finishing she snuggled back into his chest and kissed him lightly. "I'm nonrefundable."

"Good." He tickled her slightly, wanting to get her to laugh or giggle. David loved the sound of her laugh. "Because I don't plan on sending you away anytime soon. It's good you want me because I can't stand the thought of being without you."

Gillian giggled and tried grasping his hand to make him stop. "Well as long..." She giggled again. "As we have that settled." Her fingers intertwined with his and she brought them to her lips kissing them softly. "I don't ever want to think about it." He was her world and so much more. She'd never let him go...ever. "We should probably get some sleep. You know how I am if I don't..." Sometimes it shocked her that he knew so much about her, her mind and her body. Like when they made love. How he knew where to kiss her or press her it was...amazing really. No man could ever read her like he did.

At the mention of sleep, David let out of long and loud yawn. "Sleep sounds good." He said while yawning. "Really good." He added on and he moved around slightly, settling to rest on his back before pulling Gillian to his side. "Goodnight." David kissed the top of her before reaching over to turn off the bedside lamp. "I love you."

Gillian let him move before snuggling back into his side. She got as close as she could and laid her head gently on his chest. When he said 'I love you' she lifted her head and kissed him on the lips. "I love you too." Then laying her head back down on his chest she slowly began to feel the sleep take over...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sometime that night it had begun to rain. It beat against the window in her bedroom like little pebbles and Gillian continued sleeping soundly. David made a good pillow and she was comfortable so she did not awake at first. That was, until she heard the crack of thunder and she awoke. Her head lifted from in his neck and she pushed herself up to stare out her window and get her bearings.

Since her pregnancy Gillian's emotions weren't as bulletproof as usual. Lately certain things scared her and tonight that seemed to be the thunder. She moved closer and gripped tightly to David trying to get closer. She wished he was awake to comfort her but she didn't have the heart to wake him.

When Gillian gripped him tighter, he mumbled something incoherent and pulled her closer to his chest. He stiffened slightly when the thunder rolled but immediately relaxed as he buried his face in her hair.

At his movements Gillian thought he might be awake but she soon realized he wasn't. That made her sad because she thought he might wake up and comfort her. God her emotions were so jacked up. She felt like crying and alls it was doing outside was storming. She squeezed her eyes shut as another flash of lightening light the sky followed by another loud crack that echoed through the house. She buried her face in his chest and felt the fear heighten. "David?" She basically choked out.

His eyes fluttered open slowly at the sound of his name. David had never been a heavy sleeper. He moved to sit up a little, propped up against a pillow, pulling Gillian carefully with him. From her tone, he knew something was going on. "Hey." He said softly. "What's wrong?"

Gillian let out a whimper and tried to burry herself deeper into him when he pulled her up. She hated being so weak in front of him and she felt like a baby being upset over a little storm.

"Hold me." Is all she said as she squeezed her eyes shut. Another load boom of thunder echoed through the house and she jumped in is arms. Trembling she gripped at him scared.

He held Gillian with no hesitation. "It's okay." David tried to soothe her. He rubbed his hands up and down her arm reassuringly. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you." He said softly in her ear. "I promise."

His soothing words and caresses were helping slightly. She felt so much safer when he was around. "I'm sorry..." She pulled back and wiped at her eyes. "I'm sure Tea doesn't cry over storms." Before she could stop the words from leaving her mouth they slipped out.

David shook his head. "This isn't about her." He kept his voice neutral. He didn't like when she tried to compare herself to Tea. Tea would never be the woman Gillian was. He just wished he could have gotten her first. Then David remembered what she said.

"The storm is what has you upset?" He wasn't really expecting an answer, instead he just pulled her closer, and held her tighter.

Even though he told her it had nothing to do with Tea it felt as if it did. She was sure his wife didn't cry over a little storm. She was sure his wife didn't wake him when she felt like this.

Being pulled closer again she laid her head on his chest and nodded against it. "Yes..." She said it so quiet she wasn't sure he even heard her.

He continued to stroke her arm. "I love you." David leaned over and placed a small kiss to her lips. "You'll be fine. Come one." He slid back down in bed. "I got you. Now just try and relax."

Gillian bit her lip and nodded slightly. As they slid down the bed she adjusted her position with his and her arm held onto him and she buried her face in his neck. "Thank you." She said in that same weak voice trying to relax and be calm just like he told her to.

"No need to thank me." His hand was draped over her waist. "It's what I'm here for." David gave her a small grin. "I want to be here for you."

Gillian kissed his skin. "You've always been there for me. Especially now since Piper was conceived." He always was there wanting to know every little detail about her pregnancy and how she felt. If she was having sickness or ect...

"I just want you to be okay." David's hand slid to her swollen baby. "The both of you." He kissed her once more. "It's my job to make sure you're takin care of and right now you need your sleep. Do you think you could try and go back?"

Gillian's body calmed at the feel of his hand on her pregnant belly. "I'll try." Her eyes closed and she wasn't as scared the next time the thunder rolled through the house. "I love you." She whispered and felt her eyes slowly begin to close.

David watched her as her eyes drifted close. He hoped she would feel safe enough to rest, Gillian that needed now, he knew she had to be tired. He didn't go back to sleep until he was sure she was.

Throughout the night, he'd wake up every so often to check on her to see how she was doing…

END OF CHAP 3!!!

Hope you liked it. Sometimes I feel Gillian emotions are a bit too much but...I hope you all like it anyway! THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!!!! THEY ARE MUCH APPRECIATED!!!


	4. Chapter 4

CHAP 4

When morning came Gillian was more then happy that he'd never left her in the middle of the night. Seeing he was still silently sleeping with an arm wrapped protectively around her, she smiled.

Pushing herself up carefully she leaned in close to his face watching him for a moment. He really was a handsome man, beautiful even. She leaned in closer and kissed him lightly. "David..." She said gently before kissing him again.

David kissed her back, letting her know he was awake. He smiled, when his lips released her. "Good morning." He leaned in for another kiss. "Was the rest of your night okay?"

Gillian grinned when she felt him kiss her back. "Morning." She leaned on her elbow to look and stay close to him. "It was. Thanks to you." She kissed his lips again but took her time exploring. "So..." She began. "What's for breakfast?" She trailed her fingers over his chest playing with the bit of hair that was there.

"I don't know. Whatever you make I guess." He held his hand is mock surrender very quickly after that. "I was just teasing." David kissed the tip of her nose before climbing out the bed. "Pancakes sound okay?"

Gillian was about to let him have it when he put up his hand. "You better be. You don't want an angry pregnant woman on your hands again do you?" She smiled and grasped his hand for as long as she could. "They sound perfect."

"Alright. Pancakes it is then." David made his way downstairs and into the kitchen. He set about taking out all the ingredients he needed to start on making Gillian breakfast.

As he heated her griddle, he began mixing pancake batter. Soon after, he had several pancakes cooking. Thank goodness he listened when his mom tried to teach him how to cook.

After awhile Gillian decided to get out and check on him. Plus she had to pee so either way she would have had to get up.

After using the bathroom she made her way down to the kitchen. She paused in the doorway, watching him from behind. Her hand caressed her stomach and she walked over to him. Letting her arms slip around him she kissed his back. "They smell good already." She could feel her stomach growl.

"Glad you approve." David finished plating the last of the pancakes before turning off the stove and turned to face Gillian. He wrapped his arms around her and looked down at her placing a kiss on her forehead. "Let's just hope they taste as good as they smell." He joked.

Gillian laughed and reached around to grab a plate he had made. "I trust you so...I'm sure they won't kill me." She pulled open a drawer and got them each out a fork before moving to the table. "Syrup is on the door and butter is in there some where."

David went and got both the syrup and butter and set them on the table. "Dig in." He told her, starting to feel hungry himself. He plated a few pancakes and spread a little butter on before drowning them in syrup. When he looked up he said, "I have a major sweet tooth." He tried to explain.

She laughed and reached for the syrup after buttering her pancakes. "You and me both..." She smiled and squeezed almost just as much on her plate before cutting a piece and taking a bit.

"Mmm they're good." She grinned and leaned over to kiss his cheek. "You have satisfied your woman." She grinned again. How she'd love to do this every day.

'His woman' A wide goofy grin spread across his face. David definitely liked the sound of that. She was his. Life in this moment was great. They were just a normal couple, eating breakfast together. "Well I do live to serve you." He kissed her on the neck, getting her sticky.

"Mmm is that so?" She said before she realized what he was doing. "David!" She squealed trying to push him away. "Stop it!"

David chuckled against her skin. "Mmmm...make me." He nuzzled her neck some more. He was enjoying himself way too much.

"Dav-id..." She whined dragging out the syllables. He knew he had the upper hand. "Mmmm maybe I don't want to..." She tilted her head to give him better access.

David laughed and kissed her one more time before pulling away. He knew she wouldn't make him stop despite her protest. He loved that he had that effect on Gillian. "I didn't think so." He loved making her squirm. But he was done for the moment, he was actually hungry and began to finish off his pancakes.

Gillian pouted a little but knew that the baby was just as hungry as she was and began to do the same and eat her food. She'd glance up every now and again while she ate. He was so cute shoveling his pancakes in like he hadn't eaten in days. "More?" She asked teasing before taking a drink of the orange juice he had set out for them earlier.

David shook his head. " Nah. I think I'm done." He eyed her plate and glass. "Would like some? There's plenty."

Gillian shook her head. "I...I mean 'we're' full." She smiled rubbing her stomach and receiving a soft kick. "Oh..." She reached for his hand and placed it over where the baby kicked. She loved having his hands on her stomach. It made it more real that this was 'their' baby each time. "She's happy...." She looked up at him. "I'm...happy." She meant it too.

David grinned widely as he stood and took both of their plates. "And that's all it takes to make me happy." That couldn't have been a truer statement. As long as Gillian and Piper were happy, healthy, and safe, all was right in his world. They were his world. He kissed her cheek before walking into the kitchen and putting their dished in the sink for later.

Gillian grinned and smiled to herself as he left the kitchen. She then turned in the chair to watch his backside disappear around the corner.

After a moment she stood and leaned again the door watching him "I'll get them later..." She told him with a look of love on her face. "Right now..." She moved toward him and took his hand. "I want to spend as much time as possible with you." He'd have to leave soon and she wanted to make the most of their day before he did.

"I'm all yours." He walked over to her and wrapped her in his embrace, nuzzling her neck, catching a whiff of her hair. Gillian always smelled delicious. "What are we going to do?"

Gillian held him close. "I'm sure we can think of something..." She said playfully and took both of his hands in hers. "Have any ideas?" She asked kissing his neck and collar bone.

"Ummm...ye...yeah I have a few suggestions." Damn her for making him stutter like a teenager on his first date. He couldn't even it lace his words with innuendo. His mind was preoccupied with her lips on his neck.

Gillian giggled and stopped her kissing on his neck. He was cute when he stuttered. "Wanna go for a swim?" She knew he knew she had a pool out back and it was secluded enough to be hidden from view.

"A swim sounds nice." David loved to swim. He loved anything athletic. But swimming was one of the sports he was passionate about behind basketball and baseball. "We should go skinny dipping." He was teasing but wanted to see if Gillian would rise to the bait.

"You wish..." She winked at him and giggled. "Maybe once were out of view I might let you...explore...a little." She grinned at him teasing but then again being serious. "Right now...you can help me change."

Taking his hands and brought him upstairs to her bedroom again. Once inside she went to her dresser and pulled out the bikini. She handed it to him and began to undress right there.

David wasn't sure what he could do to help. If helping was standing there oogling her then he was all over it. He knew women were self-conscious but in her pregnancy, Gillian looked radiant. She definitely glowed. Pregnancy enhanced her beauty, nit hinder it.

Once she was completely stripped down., he kneeled down so she could step into her bikini bottoms. He pulled them up her legs and gave her butt a playful slap when they were all the way up. Next he tied her top around her neck before moving behind her to tie the back. Now he wished he wasn't joking about the skinny dipping.

Gillian giggled again when he slapped her butt but stayed focused. After he was done tying the top she leaned up to kiss him. "Thank you." She blushed. "How do I look?" Gillian hoped not bad. The bikini made her stomach seem larger to her then what is was.

Was she serious? Did she not know how stunning she looked? "Amazing." Even that didn't do her justice. There wasn't one word to sum up her beauty.

Gillian blushed again. "Here..." She moved toward the dresser and pulled out a pair of trunks. "You can use these. I keep them for guest when they come over and happen to forget their trunks." She knew he was confused. "Long story...don't ask." She giggled and tossed them to him.

"Alright." He decided not to press; David probably wouldn't have been amused anyway. Especially if there was another man involved. Like she did previously, he stripped down in front of her completely. Before he pulled his trunks up, he threw a smirk her way.

Gillian smiled at him. "They look good on you..." She moved closer to him her hand resting on his chest. "Very sexy..." She kissed his chest a few times before leaning up and kissing his lips. She then ran her hand down his arm until her's met his and they intertwined. "Let me get on more thing..." She walked over to the bathroom and disappeared for moment. When she came back she had some towels under her arm.

David gently took the towels from her. He knew she could handle it, but he didn't want her to have to do anything. He gave her a look saying. 'Indulge me' as he led her downstairs.

Gillian just smiled and took his free hand. When they reached downstairs she grabbed her sunglasses and slipped them on, pushing her hair back with them. She then led them out to her back patio where the sun was shinning warm and bright.

Letting go of his hand she walked over to the poolside. "It's beautiful outside." She turned to look at him smiling brightly. The day was perfect even though it had rained the night before.

Gillian walked over to the shallow end and tested the water with her toe. "Little cold..." She told him before stepping in. She adjusted to the water and walked till the it just covered her pregnant belly. "You coming?"

David grinned a wide grin. "Yeah. Be right there." He walked around to the deep end and dived in gracefully. He surfaced right beside her.

Gillian watched has David disappeared beneath the surface at the other end of the pool and she walked around a little in the shallow end waiting for him to be at her side. When he popped up she moved closer to him with a smile covering her face.

His body was covered in water droplets and his hair was wet and stringy. He looked utterly sexy and down right gorgeous.

Her hand came to his chest again and she trailed it palm down from his tone stomach to his chest and finally his shoulder. She walked around him with the hand still on his shoulder and she paused to lean up and kiss his broad shoulder. It was tone just like the rest of his body.

David said nothing. He was happy to oblige her any every time. But eventually he wanted to play. Quickly so Gillian couldn't protest, he had scooped her up and walked up the stairs and out of the pool. He walked around to the deep end with no problem. His grin grew wider before he jumped in with her still in his arms.

Gillian should have known he'd have something up his sleeve she just wasn't sure what. At first when he scooped her up she was curious as to where he might be taking her but soon enough she knew.

"David?..." She looked at him, her arms wrapped around his neck. "No don't you dare!" Before she could wiggle out of his arms he jumped into the pool.

Gillian swam for the surface and broke through. Her sunglasses floated by her and she tossed them out of the pool. Then using both hands she pushed her hair back from her face. When he finally surfaced Gillian went after him and pushed him back under the water. "That's for jumping into the pool with me." She said before finally letting his head go.

David wasn't expecting to dump him under the water. He was pleasantly surprised. Having fun with her like this was good for the both of them. It allowed them to be silly and carefree. It gave them time to wind down from their respective Hollywood personas.

When he surfaced again Gillian wrapped her arms around his neck and hung onto him in the water, her pregnant stomach pressing into him. "That's what you get you jerk." She told him playfully before kissing him gently on the lips.

"You wound me Gillian. "David laughed at her calling hum a jerk and rubbed her stomach lightly. "You enjoyed it." His eyes twinkled with amusement. "Admit it." Because he sure had. There was something about being in the water that always brought out the inner kid in him. It allowed him to be carefree and that allowed him to fully enjoy himself.

Gillian let go with one of her arms so she could emphasize her next words. "Just a little." She giggled and kissed him again. "Care to take me to where I can touch?" She smiled at him.

"Okay." With Gillian's arms around his neck, he scooped up her legs and waded through the water. Once in the shallow end, he carefully set her back in her feet.

"You know, it would be nice if you had floats and we can just drift in the water side by side and relax." He wanted to have a lazy day with her. More importantly though, he wanted her to relax. David knew she was kind of stressed, even though she hadn't said anything. Gillian wasn't in the most ideal situation, of course she wouldn't be stress free.

"There's a lounger over there." She suggested and pointed over to the other side of the pool where it lay. "I could lay on that and you could float next to me..." She hoped that be okay. She didn't have any other pool rings. Not having kids yet and she didn't care for them herself. She loved her lounger though. It was the perfect thing to tan in.

"Sounds good." David dashed out the pool and grabbed the lounger. Back in the water, he helped Gillian onto the lounger and carefully pushed it back into deeper water. He floated around her, swimming slowly, occasionally splashing her. They were in the pool after all, he had too. It was amusing to him to hear her yell and see her try to scold him, which only made him laugh.

After getting situated on the lounger Gillian relaxed and began to soak up the sun. She couldn't for too long however, because a certain someone began splashing her. "David!" She chided but couldn't stop the giggle from escaping her lips. "Your gonna get it later." She smiled though joking.

So now as he was swimming around her Gillian leaned over and pulled herself too him. Then she cupped his face and kissed his wet lips with her own. She ran her tongue around his lips and let it slip inside to tangle with his own. She smiled pulling back seeing his stunned face. "What?"

David shook his head. His goofy grin was firmly in place. "You. Are. Amazing." Each word had emphasis put on it. "That is still the most amazing feeling ever." He leaned out of the water and pecked her lips quickly.

Gillian blushed but also managed to smile back at him. She knew exactly what he meant by 'amazing feeling.' She still felt it every time they kissed. There was still that 'spark' even after all these months.

After he gave her another peck Gillian did the same to him and planted her hands on his shoulders firmly, leaning on him and letting her stomach press into the side of the lounger. When Gillian tried to get closer she whimpered in frustration. Her mouth then moved to his ear. "Get me off this damn thing." It wasn't a question it was a command. She wanted to be close to him, to be in his arms.

David kissed her again. He was glad she wanted to get off. The sound of her whimper in his ear was almost too much. He needed her in his arms. Now.

He hooked his arms under her knees and under her arms. The lounger tilted as he lifted her out. When he her secure in his arms, David moved back to the shallow end. He sat on the steps and let his hand move up and down her back before pulling her face down to his as he kissed her deeply.

Gillian held on tight to him as he lifted her body from the lounger and her arms wrapped tightly around his neck keeping a strong hold. When they made it to the steps she was lost for words. His eyes were full of that same love and desire she seen every time they made love. It told her she was wanted and it told her how much he cared and loved her.

"Da..." She couldn't even say his name because he pressed his lips to hers. His lips were soft and she could taste the chlorine from the pool water. She ignored it though and let her hands move to his shoulders and then too his hair as he kissed her. "I love you." She managed when they had to break off for air. "Always." Her lips met his again and she shifted so his legs spread and her knees could rest on them as they kissed. Gillian was already starting to get hot and he wasn't even fondling her yet. "David..." She whimpered again, wanting to feel his hands on her.

Even after all their time together, her desire for him always caught him off guard. It did wonders for his ego to know she ached for him, had to him, whimper with need for him. It made his heart swell with even more love for her. However he lifted her off his lap. At the look she would give him he explained, "Be patient. I'm dying to touch you too." Not saying another word, he lead her into the house and upstairs to her bathroom.

Turning on her shower, David stepped closer to her. Reaching behind her be pulled the strings on her bikini top, watching it fall to the floor, he then rolled down her bottoms. He kicked his trunks off and grabbed her hand pulling her into the shower. When he kissed her and her skin he didn't want to taste chlorine.

As she stepped into the shower with him her eye's instantly locked with his own. The love and desire was still there. God she loved this man. He was always there for her and had never ever hurt her like the others before him. He was her lover and soul mate. The one she was meant to be with and the one she was meant to spend the rest of her life with.

Gillians hands found his chest again and the warm water beat against their cool skin. Her hands trailed up his chest, over his shoulders and down his arms. He was such a beautiful man... the perfect man.

At the feel of her hands on his body, David shuddered before his muscles tensed. It was taking all of his will power not to lose control. He didn't know what it was about Gillian that reduced him to a horny teenage boy. Only she had power over him like that.

His hand was around her waist and slowly sliding up her back. Once he reached the base of her neck, he pulled her closer and captured her lips and kissed her deeply. Kissing her, his thumb grazed the skin on her neck and his free hand moved down to her thigh stroking her, slowly moving higher.

Gillian's hands were rested against his chest as he began to kiss her. She moved them upward until she reached his neck and wrapped them around his own, pushing up on her tippy toes to be closer. 'Damn this man for being so tall and damn me for being so short.' She thought to herself. His touch was making her shiver even with the hot water beating against her skin and when his hand moved to her thigh she did her best to contain the moan and gasp that tried to escape.

God was he driving her crazy and god was she about ready to shove him against the wall and force her way onto him. Her hands and nails raked his scalp and tangled in his hair. Breaking the kiss she moved to his neck, nibbling all along his collarbone. As she did this she felt her hips shift slightly cause her to brush against him. This time there was no stopping the whimper. "I want you." She said in a purr. "I need you."

David inhaled sharply and almost hissed when she brushed against him and then moaned. Gillian was trying to kill him, that had to be it, but he couldn't think of a better way to go. He was always on edge for her. It always surprised him when he didn't embarrass himself with her.

Hearing her need and want for him; he leaned into her until he had her back against the shower wall. He stepped between her legs, letting her feel his own want and desire for her while he grabbed her hand and kissed her palm but he didn't stop there. David continued to kiss past her wrist and up her arm until his lips were sucking and his teeth were nipping at her neck. Next he hooked his arm under her knee and carefully wrapped it around his waist, as he kept kissing her neck he slowly slid into her. The feel of Gillian wrapped around him was amazing. He moaned loudly against her skin before biting her lightly.

Her eyes never left him as he kissed her skin. He was so loving and caring it amazed her just to watch him. Each kiss he planted was like a note that said 'I love you.' or I need you.' ect, ect...

Right now, being pregnant seemed to have its advantages. Gillian felt more sensitive and open, reaching depths she never knew could be reached and just feeling of him inside her about made her want to jump out of her skin.

"Ohhhh David." She moaned doing her best to keep her leg wrapped around his body. Her leg muscles squeezed as tightly as they could and brought him deeper inside her. "David, David, David." She repeated over and over. Then she bowed her head and took his skin in her mouth. Her lips trailed back and forth across his chest, up his throat and to his lips.

"Mmm..." She whimpered and did her best to circle her hips while being wrapped around him. Pushing off him and using his shoulders seemed to work even with her large belly. She didn't want him to 'not' enjoy this. She wanted to be fair and again her hips made the circular motion.

One of David's hands pressed against the wall of the shower. Gillian was about to end it before it even really got started. With the first roll of her hips, he merely bit down on his lip in an effort to stay in control. At the second roll of her hips, both of his hands gripped her sides and he groaned. "Fuck." He said through clenched teeth. David pulled away slightly and kissed her hard on the lips as he withdrew from her and slammed back in hard and fast.

Gillian's body was lifted from the shower wall and when he thrusted she was slammed slightly back against it. She moaned out loud, his thrust leaving her feeling as if he paralyzed her. "David..." She said his name again and gripped his hair to kiss him hard.

"I love you." She looked into his eyes as she said this the fire dying down for a moment. She hoped he'd read her mind. She didn't want this to be out of horny lust. She wanted him to make love to her sweetly and slowly if anything.

At her words, his entire demeanor softened. "I love you too." David kissed her again. Only this time it wasn't as demanding or lust filled. It was soft and gentle like a caress.

He moved his lips against her softly, nibbling on her bottom lip. Slowly, he began to thrust in to her again. Once more he had hitched her leg up on his hip.

Gillian gripped him close as he kissed her. She liked these kisses better. The ones where she could savor every moment of them.

As he thrusted she felt herself heat up again but not in the same way as before. No. This time it was purely the love that radiated through her skin and body. And as his pace began to build Gillian could feel herself coming close again. "Mmm David." She said letting him know she was almost there.

"I love you." David kissed her again. "So much." He continued to thrust into her, sliding out completely before pushing in until he was buried deep inside her. He wanted her to cum because he knew he would follow soon after if not with her when he felt tightening and clenching around him. Just the thought made he moan out loudly.

Gillian whimpered against his mouth. Not from the thrusting but from his words. They mended her broken heart a little more each time he said them.

"Your the one I've waited for." She whispered kissing his ear. "Your the one that holds the key to my heart..." Her words drifted off and she felt the climax being reached. She clenched around him and began to tremble in his arms. Her orgasm was powerful one, full of the love and trust she had in him. "Oh god David!" She screamed.

Her words alone were enough to make him climax but the feel of her body surrendering to his was epic. He could feel how tight her muscles were clenching. He was almost there. Gillian screaming his name did it for him. His thrust sped up and became even deeper. "Oh Gillian." He moaned into her ear before biting down on her earlobe kissing down to her neck. His chest was heaving, taking in deep, long breaths. After a few moments, he lifted his head to kiss her softly.

"I love you." He told her once again.

The water had turned cold since they had entered the shower but even that didn't matter to her now. Only the man holding her, connected to her mattered. "I love you too." She captured his lips once, twice and a third time.

When she loosened her leg he helped her slide off of him, he out of her. Gillian pressed her arms to her chest and cuddled up to him, her head tucked under his chin. "My soul mate." she whispered. She had to tell him. She had to let him know how deep her love was.

David looked at her. His mouth opened and closed several times. He knew she loved him a great deal but the depth of her love astounded him. "And you are mine." He touched her cheek lightly and smiled widely at her. "The way you make me feel...." He shook his head unable to comprehend what he was feeling. "It's indescribable."

At first Gillian thought she might have said to much. His reaction seemed to speak that way and she was going to pull away but then he spoke. When he touched her cheek she covered his hand with her own smiling back at him. "And the way you make 'me' feel or the way...the way you touch me... As if I'm the most important person in the world...that's indescribable." She leaned up to kiss him. "Let's get out...the water is cold." As the words left her mouth she shivered.

David chuckled and quickly shut the water. He hadn't noticed its coldness until she said something. Noticing her shiver, he quickly got out the shower and handed her the robe hanging in the bathroom before wrapping a towel around his waist. "Come on." He said holding a hand out for her. "Let's get dressed and I'll get us some lunch."

Gillian was hoping he'd say that. The baby was demanding for food too at this point and she wasn't sure how much longer she could wait.

Walking into the bedroom Gillian headed for the dresser and pulled out her flower maternity dress. She smiled examining it for a moment before moving over to the bed with it.

She untied her robe and let it fall off her shoulders. She looked at him and blushed when she saw him watching her. "Want to help?" She said holding up the dress knowing he'd want to.

David nodded and took the dress she held out for him. Of course she knew he wouldn't object to helping her change.

He unzipped the dress in the back and lowered it enough for Gillian to step in. He pulled it up over her body, admiring the colors against her skin while he zipped up the back. "You look beautiful." He said, kissing the back of her neck.

Gillian smiled, almost leaning into him and turned to face him. "Thank you." Pushing herself up she kissed him briefly. "Now I think I might have something you can wear." Waddling over to her dresser she pulled out a clean shirt and tossed it to him. "Its clean I promise."

"Thanks." David caught it with one hand and flung it over his shoulder. "But what about the rest of me?" He gestured to his towel-clad waist. "I can't just walk around in a towel all day." He leered at her. "No matter how much you want me to." He then winked.

"Well as much as I'd love that." She carefully half squatted, half bent over to reach a lower drawer. "Here's some shorts." She grasp the black material and tossed them at him.

"Ooo..." She said letting out a breath of air as she stood. Just bending over seemed to be so hard.

Walking over to him she smiled mischievous. "So what's for lunch then? You gonna cook for me?" She really hoped so. There was something about a man that could cook that she loved.

"You should have let me do that." David said when he saw she was out of breath. "There's no point in exerting yourself."

Taking the shorts, he dropped his towel and slid on the shorts and quickly slipped on the t-shirt she had given him.

"I'm fine." She caressed her stomach absently and watched as he slipped the shorts up. She almost grinned too.

In response to her asking was he cooking he said, "Of course I'm cooking. I want you doing as little as possible."

"Good... I'm not in the mood to go anywhere." She wanted to be with him every moment.

But so far as what to cook...."I don't know what to cook though. What do you want?"

"Hmmm would you mind chicken of some sort?" She could already feel her stomach grumbling. "I have this weird craving for that and French dressing..." She giggled. "You probably think that's weird..." She looked away from him.

David made a face and shook his head amused. "Chicken and French dressing." He shrugged it off. "I guess that's not the weirdest thing I've heard."

Grabbing her hand, they walked downed stairs to the kitchen. He pulled out a chair for to sit as he bang busying himself in the kitchen. "How about some fried chicken and French fries?" It wasn't the healthiest meal, but right now some comfort food would be good for the both of them.

As she sat down it the kitchen chair Gillian brought in elbow up to prop it on the back of it. "I thought we were having lunch not dinner." She amused herself. "But yes that sounds good." It did really and she pushed herself up from the chair and moved over to the fridge. She gave him the chicken and then reached for some veggies. "We need to salvage some of the meal."

David rolled his eyes. "It's a heavy lunch. We'll just eat a light dinner." He took the chicken and veggies from Gillian's hands and sat them on the counter. "What are you doing up?" Crossing his arms he looked at her then her chair. "Go sit down." He chided her lightly.

Seeing she was not going to be able to get him to let her even chop up veggies she did as she was told. "I was going to help you but if you think you can handle it..." She teased and sat back down. "I suggest you hurry though or I might turn you into my dinner..."

David grinned and shook his head. "So impatient." He gathered up the veggies, a cutting board, and knife and placed them all in front of her. "You can help, but you are not to get up. Understand?"

He turned his attention back to the chicken. Giving it a quick rinse in the sink he seasoned it well before dredging it in flour. Next he looked through Gillian's cabinets and got out a large, deep skillet and filled it 3/4 full with oil and waited for it to get hot enough. "How's the veggies coming along?" He asked over his shoulder.

Gillian could only smile at him. He was so caring when it came to her. She picked up the knife and began slicing the veggies. Each time after she sliced two pieces one would make its way into her mouth. "Well..." She paused looking at the very little pile of veggies. "Considering most of them are being eaten not to good." She giggled again. "Maybe letting me help wasn't such a good Idea..."

David had just placed the chicken into the skillet when Gillian told him about the vegetables. The grease was sizzling and popping loudly, but it smelled good already.

Looking at the cutting board, he sighed but looked amused nonetheless. "I'm slaving over a stove missy, you better still be hungry when I'm done."

Gillian just gave him an innocent look when he glanced at her. "Well maybe if you cook faster..." She paused but didn't let him comment. "I'm kidding."

Gillian carefully pushed herself from the chair. "I'll let you work on the food but your going to let me busy myself with dessert for later." Gillian always had a sweet tooth. "How's chocolate mousse sound?" She had set the cake mix out the day before and had planned on making it sometime. She also knew he'd love it. Chocolate was after all his favorite.

David shook his head and turned the chicken. Gillian just didn't listen. But he loved her stubbornness. And hearing that she was about to make something with chocolate shut up any protest he had. "Chocolate mousse will be great!" His eyes lit up like a small boy at Christmas time. He walked over to her and kissed her eagerly on the lips. "You're the best."

Just as she was turning to face him and give him a smile he was over to her and kissing her. She laughed pulling back from their kiss. "God you would think I was marrying you!" 'Damn it.' Once again her big mouth had gotten the better of their situation. "David I'm sorry." She let go of him and turned away from him, back to the box of cake mix in front of her.

David didn't say anything when she turned away. It actually hadn't bothered him that much, but he could tell it was affecting her. Walking behind her, he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the side of her neck. "Hey now." He said softly. "Don't hide from me." He turned her around so he could see Gillian's face. "It makes me happy knowing how much you want me."

She couldn't help turning from him. She had been afraid he would be angry for letting her words slip. After all, it could never happen. They could never 'be' that of husband and wife. No, just lovers. That was all.

When he turned her Gillian looked up at him sadly. Even though he had said that what she had said made him happy it would never happen. It 'could' never happen. Not in this life time at least. "I shouldn't have let that slip though...you don't think that way..." He loved her a lot but did he really love her as much as to want to ever marry her?

David sighed and let his hands slip away from her waist. He didn't say anything. There was nothing he could say. He couldn't say he did think that way because if he did Gillian would want to know why they weren't fully together. But he really did love her and wanted to be with her that way. However, his actions were speaking louder than words. "I'm sorry?" He didn't know how to fix this. It would always be a bone of contention for them.

Gillian figured he say that. "It's alright." She lied and turned back to work on the cake. She was trying not to read to much into it but it was hard not to. After all she was having his baby...

"Could you get me the eggs and milk?" She asked as she found her scissors and cut a hole in the mix bag.

Seeing he was turned away from her to get the items she carelessly dumped the coco mix in the large bowl she had found earlier. Using her hand she wiped a lone tear that escaped down her face. She didn't want to fight again. She wouldn't be able to take another break down.

"Yeah. Sure." He moved to the fridge and pulled out the eggs and milk. David set the items down next to the bowl before going back over to the stove to finish the chicken. He hated the awkwardness that had settled between them. He hated knowing that he was the cause of her pain.

Gillian didn't even glance up to him when he set the items she had asked for next to the bowl. If he saw her crying they would be in a mess again.

Reaching for the eggs, she pulled out three and cracked them into the bowl. Then, she measured the milk and poured it in. The last thing she needed was the oil which was over by him... 'Great.' She with a small sigh. She couldn't 'not' go near him and she couldn't 'not talk to him. Maybe he just wasn't ready for 'that' much love. Maybe...

Waddling over she spotted the oil in front of him. She had two options. Option A. She could ask him for the oil and have to speak to him. Which she wasn't sure she could do right now. Her throat suddenly felt tight. Or B. She could just go for it. Deciding for option B. She took a silent deep breath and reached through the hole his arm and side created to grasp the oil.

'Great' David thought as she reached for the oil. Apparently they're not speaking. He wanted to break the silence but he didn't know how. So instead he moved out of her way to let her get the oil.

The chicken he had removed from the skillet and drained, he was now setting it on plates for the both of them. He opened his mouth to ask her something, but closed it again. If Gillian wasn't talking to him, she probably didn't want to hear from him either. He just hoped she'd want a salad to go with this.

After retrieving the oil and taking it over to put it in the mix she sighed again. "David..." She began but stopped to grab the beaters from a drawer. "I'm not mad at you. I understand if you don't...if you never wanted..." She smacked the drawer shut but didn't remove her hand in time and she yelped. "Damn it!" She cursed holding hand.

David was by her side instantly. He carefully picked up hand and held it in both of his. He pulled her back to her chair where he had her sit while he grabbed a dry dishtowel and filled it with ice. Walking back to her, he placed the towel on her hand. "Are you okay?"

Gillian was almost tempted to pull her hand away from his but she really didn't want to. She let him take her to her previous seat and place the towel of ice on her hand.

"I'm fine." She bit her lip to keep herself composed and felt the soothing relief from the ice when he pressed it to her hand. Then she said, "That was stupid." Pulling her hand from his she carefully examined the dark red mark across part of her knuckles and fingers. It probably be black and blue tomorrow. She cradled it to her chest and kept her gaze from his. "I should finish the cake." She moved to stand up.

"You're joking right?" There was a hard edge to his voice. "In case you haven't noticed you're hurt." He stood in front of her. "You cant even hold your hand properly." David noticed the way she was cradling it close to her body. "Dessert can wait."

Gillian's eyes stayed far from his as she spoke. When he was finished she chanced a glance at him and noticed how he seemed frustrated. Without a word she stepped forward and just like in the shower earlier, she cradled her hands to her chest and rested herself against him. She just hoped he wouldn't pull away. "I'm sorry."

David wrapped his arms around her. "It's okay." He kissed the top of her head too. "I'm sorry too." And he meant for more than just the small altercation they just had. He was sorry for putting her in this situation, making her stress, and most of all for making her think he'd never want her in the way she wanted him.

Gillian held her body still as he spoke absorbing all of his words at once. Then pushing back from him she looked up into his eyes.

"Why are you sorry? I'm the one that slammed my hand in the drawer and I'm the one that opened my big mouth..." She wasn't completely sorry for the last part but then again she was. She wanted him to say he would marry her. God she begged that he would but maybe he didn't think that way. Maybe he only saw her as a lover. Which wasn't such a bad thing. No it was a good thing. She loved him after all...a lot.

"Just because." He shrugged. "I'm the reason you're like this. Always stressing, and we both know it's not good for you or the baby." David ran a tired hand through his hair. "I just feel bad because whenever you're sad I know it's because of me and I cant do anything to stop it."

"I'm not always...sad." Gillian grasp his hand in her good one. "I'm happy a lot. A lot more then I've ever been." She squeezed his hand tighter. "So we fight and sometimes I get upset...it's not your fault. Please don't blame yourself David." Gillian bit her lip and closed her eyes blinking back the tears she was sure would escape through due to her next words. "I can't be the woman you married and I can't be the woman you 'want' to marry...but I can be your friend, your best friend and I can love you. Love you immensely because god knows I do..." She smiled a little. "And you know what. I'm glad that you love me too. You have no idea but..." She looked back up at him. "If you ever wanted...if you ever asked...don't you even think I'd tell you no because David..." A tear rolled down her cheek. "I'd say I do and I say it a million times over until you believed me..."

David stood there, taking in everything Gillian just said. Her words struck him at his core. His life was totally screwed. She was the one he wanted, not Tea but his hands were tied. He might not have been in love with her; he was serious when he took his vows. Despite what Gillian said, he knew he hurt her.

As the tear rolled down her cheek, he wiped it away with his thumb and kissed her tear-streaked cheek before cupping her face in his hand. "Listen and listen well." His eyes met hers. "You don't know what it means to me to hear you say that you'd marry me, despite all the hurt I caused you." He continued on, not giving her a chance to protest. "You have to know it's always been you. You were the one I dreamed about, no one else. It's you that I long to have in my arms ever night. When I drift off and daydream it's you, ALWAYS, that I'm thinking about. Not Tea or anyone else. Just you Gillian."

Gillian held his gaze as long as spoke but then she glanced away. "Would you tell me one thing? And promise to tell me the truth no matter what the answer might be?" She paused trying to work up the courage. "Would you...If you could...ever want to marry me?" Her eyes met his and they were glossy. She had to know. If he didn't then maybe this wasn't right...

David didn't answer right away, not because he didn't think he would, but because he needed to choose his words carefully. "If things were different.... yes I would." He said with absolute conviction. "Knowing what I know now I wouldn't have hesitated or stood by watching someone have you, marry you. It would have been me."

And that's all Gillian needed to hear, that's all she longed to hear. She wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him back to her. "I love you." She mumbled into his shirt.

David held her tight and kissed the top of her head. "I love you Gillian." He gave her a slight squeeze before pulling away to look down at her face. Watching her, was one of his favorite things to do. "You're absolutely beautiful."

Letting her arms go from around his waist she brought them up to his shoulders. "You have to stop saying that..." She was only joking though. She liked it when he called her beautiful. She liked it when anyone did but especially him. "And you need to give yourself some credit..." She pretended to eye him. "You sexy man you..." She whispered this huskily just before she kissed him. "And handsome too..." Gillian smiled. "Now can I finish the cake so we can eat?" Before he could protest she turned to do just that.

"Uh..yeah sure." David said while she turned to finish making her cake. He moved back over towards the counter before he said, "Well the chicken is done and I'm just about done making a salad to go with it, since someone decided to munch on the vegetables for an in-between snack." He chuckled while getting the French dressing she wanted out the fridge.

"Watch it." She said warning with a spoon she had used when beating the mix. "I might not share this wonderfully, delicious, extremely chocolate cake." She emphasized each word before licking the spoon in front of him. "Mmmm"

David suppressed a groan and bit down on his lip, hard. "Gillian." He said, his voice warning her not to push him too far. "Enough teasing. Make the cake." He didn't say it to be demanding or pushy, he just didn't want Gillian on her feet any more than she had to be.

Gillian had known she'd pushed a button. "Alright, alright..." She giggled and turned back to the mixture. Soon enough she had it poured into a pan and was popping it in the oven. Once finished with that she moved over to the table where he was getting everything settled. "Looks good." She could hear her own tummy rumble and she carefully took a seat.

David chuckled hearing her stomach growl. "Let's not keep you waiting any longer." He sat down beside her and pushed the French dressing in front of her. "Enjoy that." He made a face thinking about her eating it with chicken. "Oh I didn't get us anything to drink. What do you want?" He asked before he got comfortable and began eating.

Gillian blushed and shook her head. "I'm good." She smiled and picked up the dressing. She squeezed some on her plate and then began to attack the chicken and dipping a few pieces in the dressing. "Mmm good." She said wiping hr chin.

"I'll just have to take your word on that." He grinned watching her dig into her food. David reached over for the dressing and pour a little on top of his salad. He took a small bite, tasting the dressing. He shrugged, it didn't taste that bad. But he wouldn't be dipping his chicken in it anytime soon.

Gillian rolled her eyes and began to eat again. "Nothing like chicken and dressing to fulfill those cravings." She joked and smiled. "Thank you." She then said and leaned over to grasp his hand for a moment. "For everything and...for putting up with me."

David scoffed, almost choking on his food. Coughing a little he said, "Thank me?" He shook his head. Gillian was far too kind and giving for her good. 'There's nothing to thank me for.' He wanted to say but knew it would probably upset her so he left that train of thought alone. "You're so wrong. I should be thanking you." She'd made him happier than he thought he would ever be, certainly more than he deserved.

Gillian just shook her head. "There is a lot to thank you for." As she said this, her hand met her stomach and she glanced down to watch it caress it. "A lot, a lot." She smiled. She didn't deserve this. She really didn't. At least that's what she thought. "What do you want to do after were done?"

David shrugged. "Do you have any games here?" He knew it was probably lame but he wasn't up for going out and being in the public eye. Staying inside with her, sounded more like his idea of good time, it didn't matter what they were doing.

Gillian raised an eyebrow at him. "No not really." She thought a moment before sighing. He's probably getting bored. This saddened her because it lead her to thinking he might want to go. 'Damn...' She thought. Why did she always feel like she needed to prove to him she was better for him or more fun? 'Because you don't want him to love her anymore...' the little voice said. Was that true? Did she want him to not even think about her?

Listening to her sigh, David thought Gillian thought it was a lame idea. "It's okay, we don't have to play any. It was just a suggestion." Not knowing what else to say he pushed his food around his plate not really hungry anymore. "Is there something you want to do?"

Gillian's eyes met his. She had not sighed because it was a lame idea. "No it's not that." She squeezed his hand that was still on the table. "I was just thinking..." Just after the words left her mouth there was a buzzer. "Cake is ready." After she got the cake out she set it to the side so it could cool. "It has to cool but in the mean time we can be lazy and watch some TV."

Shrugging she walked back over to the counter and leaning against it. That idea was even lamer then his. Her hand stroked her stomach and she felt a small kick in response. It made her smile. "You could always help me with some of my Lamaze techniques." She looked down she asked, blushing. "If you don't want to though...its okay. It's just...more soothing with another person." 'Yeah especially when its 'you.'

Lamaze. He hadn't actually thought that much about it. David didn't even know she was going. That hurt. It really shouldn't have though. It wasn't like he could show up there with her. "I'd love to help you. You'll have to instruct me though, I have no idea what to do." As he was speaking he was clearing their plates away from the table.

Gillian's heart skipped a beat at his words. She never figured he'd say yes. She figured he'd think it was boring. "I have a video that we can watch and it has a partner session on it." She smiled a little. "If your up to a challenge because it might involve some bodily contact." She was teasing him now.

"Oh ha ha." David remarked at her teasing. "I can handle anything you dish out." He said with his mouth right next to her ears before he took her hand and led her to the living room. "Pop the tape in so we can teach you how to breathe." He chuckled at the thought. A video teaching someone how to breathe.

Gillian smirked. "We'll just see about that." She grasp his hand back and let him take her to the living room.

"Yeah, yeah be quite." She smacked him lightly. "Or you'll be doing this on your own." She joked and spun around looking for something else. "I will but first we should grab some pillows of the bed and I should change." A dress is not the easiest thing to do stuff in.

Taking his hand they climbed her stairs again and when they reached the bedroom she went for her closet. When she discovered the shirt and shorts she wanted she came back to him. After slipping out of the dress with some help from him she slid on the loose shirt and then the shorts. "Okay pillows?"

David grabbed as many pillows off Gillian's bed as he could. "Got pillows!" He walked over to her and kissed her cheek. "Be careful going down the stairs." He told her as they left the bedroom because his hands were full with pillows and he couldn't guide her downstairs or hold or hand.

"Mmm David I'll be fine." He could be so over protective sometimes and though she didn't mind it she was a big girl. But she nodded however to let him know she understood. Then, just to make him happy she gripped the railing all the way down.

Moving over to the tv Gillian put in the video and turned it on. "You sit and I'll sit between your legs." She suggested.

When he sat she had him put one pillow under his legs and another behind his own back for support. Then she moved and stood in front of him. She couldn't help but smile at him. Next, she held out her hands to him and let him guide her down to the floor. Once there she turned and sat back against his chest. "Maybe we should just stay like this." She rubbed her back against him a little. "Your quite comfy."

"Mmhmm." David murmured in agreement, wrapping his arms around her waist to lightly rub her stomach. He buried his face in her neck and inhaled deeply. She always smelled incredible. He brushed her hair to one side and kissed her. "As much as I would love that we have something to do. Apparently you can't breathe on your own." He chuckled against her neck. "So now we have to help you learn, so be a good student and pay attention to the video."

Gillian's body was instantly over come with the warmth from his. It always seemed like he could warm her up within seconds. "Okay, okay I will watch the damn video." She smiled and leaned to the side and cocked her head. She pecked him on the lips and snuggled back against his chest. Then picking up the remote she clicked the play button.

David kept his arms wrapped around her until the video would instruct him to do otherwise. He watched the video, paying attention to every detail. As it progressed, he moved behind her choosing to sit back on his legs so he could better support Gillian's back. When the instructor on the video began to teach the breathing exercises he bit his lip to stop from laughing. Instead he leaned forward and asked. "You ready?"

Gillian bit her lip slightly and nodded. God she felt so awkward doing this. When the instructor began to show the breathing exercises Gillian did the same. She breathed when the instructor did and never missed a beat. "Is it right?" She asked him worried she might be doing it wrong.

Then when the instructor moved on Gillian rested her back, back against him. 'Now husbands, boyfriends...' The instructor on the video said and Gillian added. 'Lover.' On a silent note. 'I want you to hold the woman who is having your baby. Rest your hands on her stomach and let her guide you in moving your hands all over her belly. While she does that tell her just what a good job she is doing taking care of your baby. Let her know how much you appreciate this and how much you love her.' Gillian tensed slightly. She hadn't been expecting it to be that intimate.

"You don't have to. We can just listen and watch." She told him somewhat sadly.

David quickly cut her off. He began rubbing her belly lightly, repeating everything the instructor said.

"You're doing a wonderful job taking care of our baby." He kissed her lightly. "I appreciate more than you can ever know." He kissed her once more. "I love you." He hoped Gillian knew he meant every word he had said and was not just repeating it because the video told him to.

Gillian felt her eyes close for a moment as he spoke. The way he said them made her heart beat fast and send chills through her body. They were so...powerful and indescribable.

"I love you too." She said as her eye's opened and a slight wetness appeared there. Blinking them back she guided his hands all over her stomach. When she felt the baby move she smiled. Oh how this baby would be loved. She would be so spoiled by her father...'Daddy loves you little Piper.'

David could tell his words had affected her. "Are you okay?" He didn't mean for it to be that intense but he would let her know how he felt every chance he got. He didn't want there to be any doubts.

When Piper moved against his hand, it caused a wide smile to spread across his face. Normally he was a pretty patient man but he wanted nothing more than to have her here in his arms.

Gillian swallowed and nodded. "Perfect." Cocking her head she let him see her eyes, proving that she wasn't lying. "It's just to hear you say those words..." She turned back from his gaze. "It makes me feel very loved and wanted." She moved their hands again.

"You are." He whispered softly in her ear. "I love and want you more than I have with anyone else." David rested his chin on her shoulder. "I don't know what I'd do if you ever decided to shut me out your life. Promise you won't do that? I wouldn't be able to stand it."

His words really struck home and she had to bite her lip as a tear ran down her face. "Your the only one I've ever truly loved. No man, David, has ever made me feel what I feel when I'm with you." Taking a deep breath she turned to look at him. "I promise I will never do that. Ever."

"Thank you." David's voice was full of emotion. His arms tightened around her briefly before he moved to stand and he carefully pulled her up as well. "I think we've had enough of this for today." He quickly bent down to get the remote before turning off the tape. "The cake should be cool now."

Gillian nodded in agreement. Emotions were running just too high and they both didn't need another breakdown.

"Your just dying to have a piece aren't you?" She teased to keep her mind elsewhere.

Taking his hands she turn and set them on her waist, hers over his and she began to walk. "If you're a good little boy I might let you help me frost it." She stopped and turned to face him. "If you promise to be good." She winked and moved over to get the frosting while he got the cake.

Gillian opened the container and brought it over. She then got a knife and soon began spreading it on the cake. Each motion with the knife she made her hips did the same. She knew it too but she wanted to see if he'd comment.

David watched her mesmerized. His eyes watched as her hips swayed back and forth. He knew she was doing it purposely, trying to entice him.

Instead of saying anything, he spun her around so she was facing him. He pressed her against the counter lightly and dipped his face down and kissed her. While his lips were pressed against hers, he dipped his finger in the frosting and spread a short line across her neck before licking it away. When he pulled away, he smirked. "You're such a tease." He said before stepping away.

Gillian gasp when he had spun her. If anything she had only been expecting him to maybe wrap his arms around her. But as he kissed her she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him as close as he could be. "Mmm." She whimpered and before she could stop him with the frosting he was attacking her neck. Her eyes closed and she let out a small moan.

"Mmm, me?" Her knees felt wobbly but she stayed standing. "More like you." Taking the knife she ran her tongue all down both sides ever so slowly. She could tease him more if he wanted. But what amazed her most was that he found her so attractive while pregnant.

David hopped up on the counter. When he watched Gillian's tongue dart across the tongue, he knew he was fighting a losing battle. His hands gripped the edge of counter as his eyes glazed over. She was too good at this. "I don't know about you, but you taste far better than any frosting." He leered at her.

Gillian blushed at his words. Just the simplest comment could make her go all pink in the face. She glanced up at him before walking over and resting her hands on his knees and leaning into him with a small smile.

"I didn't know I even had a taste..." She teased and pushed up on her toes to be closer. "You however,..." She smiled mischievous. "You have an amazing taste..." She leaned in closer to his lips but paused waiting to see if he would speak again.

David closed the small gap between them and kissed her deeply. He couldn't get enough of Gillian. The softness of her skin, the silkiness of her hair, her smell, it all drove him crazy.

Gillian squeezed his thighs gently as they kissed. The way he tasted, smelled and felt... Oh god did it ever drive her crazy.

"Definitely better than frosting." David said when he pulled away from their kiss. He also flashed her a cocky grin and licked his lips.

"Mmmm" She sorta mumbled/laughed. "I have to agree." She kissed him again before falling back to her flat feet. "Stay." She told him before walking over to the cake.

Gillian picked up the knife and ran her finger along it to gather some frosting up. Walking back over she gave him a mischievous look. "My turn." And then she ran her finger over the hollow of his neck. One of her favorite places to kiss him. Leaning up again her tongue licked at his delicious tasting skin. She lapped up the frosting gently and her tongue left a wet trail on his skin after.

David shivered at the contact and the feel of her of tongue against his skin.

"Damn." He muttered. Reaching behind him, he held the tub of frosting in one hand while he dipped a finger in and peppered smears of frosting along her cheek down to her neck. He pulled her shirt to the side to get to her collarbone. When he was done, he licked his lips in anticipation.

Taking his time, he let his tongue dart out and scoop up each drop of frosting before kissing each spot, lingering longer with each kiss. By the time he reached her shoulder, David was sure he was leaving hickeys.

Gillian should have known he'd get her back. "David..." She moaned. "We're wasting frosting..." His tongue darted out and licked her neck again.

"Mmm" David continued to kiss and suck on her neck. "You're absolutely right." His voice was deeper, huskier. "I'm wasting frosting. You taste so much better." He nuzzled her neck, letting the smell of her hair invade his senses before he pulled away and kissed her on the lips deeply.

Gillian had use all her self-control to not loose it right there. "Mmm...not...fair." She mumbled in between their kissing. Her hands wrapped around his neck to pull him closer. "And you talk about me teasing..." Her finger tips massage his scalp lightly and she kissed him again. "I love you." She then blurted.

David's hands moved down to her waist and tightened in response to her. Hearing those words were always like the first time. It made his heart beat faster and happiness coursed through his veins. He moved to kiss her neck softly.

"I love you too." He whispered against her skin.

Just hearing him say those words back could make her go weak at the knees. It was much like the first time she began to fall in love with him. It was such a rush of emotions that she didn't know where to begin to describe the feeling.

Her hands moved down to his chest and gently pushed him back so she could see his face. They then moved to his face and she gently traced her fingers over his nose, cheeks and her thumb over his lips, studding him like she'd done so many times before.

David stood still, content to feel Gillian's hands on him. Her fingers were feather light on his face and he shivered a bit. It wasn't overly sexual but extremely sensual.

After a moment longer she leaned forward and kissed him gently. She wasn't urgent or demanding, she was soft, caring and loving. Expressing everything she had for him in that kiss.

He lowered his gaze to her face just as she peered up to kiss him. He responded to her gentleness in the same way. His lips moved over hers in a slow caress. He didn't want to pull away but soon his lungs were demanding it. However as soon as he took a breath, his lips were pressed against hers once more.

His lips were soft and just as demanding, though not eager or urgent just like hers had not been. That was one of the things she loved about David. He could be caring and loving over the hott and sexual part. Not that was a bad thing but she liked his more tender, loving side. He wasn't like the men before him. He truly loved her and made her feel that love.

When he kissed her again she could only do the same, moving her mouth against his. Finally she broke the kiss to look at him in the eyes. She smiled and touched his cheek. "We have a cake to finish."

David nodded as he looked down her and smiled. 'Tease.' He thought, but he was enjoying himself. He cupped her cheek before stepping away to the side to give her room to work. "No more funny business." He referred to her earlier stunt with the knife.

Gillian smiled in mock surrender and held up both hands. "Promise." She said before finding the knife again and going back over to the cake.

She took it and stuck it into the frosting. She pulled out a glob and placed it on the cake. Then glancing back she gave him a mischievous look. "Your welcome to help...if you like."

David shook his head. "That's okay. I like watching my woman work." He teased. "There's just something about the little one being barefoot and pregnant." He chuckled throatily. Kissing her cheek he said, "I'm kidding." He didn't want her to think he was really that chauvinistic.

"You better be." She waved the knife at him threatening but only joking. "Though I don't mind being barefoot a pregnant as long as you're the one that's watching me." She grinned and captured the end of the knife in her mouth, stealing a taste before moving on to spread more of the frosting on. "I take it you want 'all' of the frosting on this cake?" She smiled knowing how much of a chocoholic he was. "If you're good I might even add sprinkles. Though, you might have to get them. The short, barefoot, pregnant woman can't exactly reach them..." She grinned at him.

"All the frosting." David nodded his head in agreement. As soon as she mentioned the sprinkles, he was in the cabinets looking for them. He was such a child sometimes, but he couldn't do anything about his sweet tooth, especially when he had a chance for chocolate and sprinkles. Finding them, he set them down beside the cake. "Sprinkles." He said proudly. David was anxious to get a piece, he could feel his mouth watering at just the thought of biting into it.

Gillian let out a sudden giggle. "Your so cute when you get excited." She smiled at him and turned back to finish the cake.

David grinned at her "And you're cute always." He watched silently as she added the sprinkles and cut a slice.

"There...perfect." Gillian turned on her feet and waddled over to fetch a plate. She brought it back and placed a good size piece on the plate. She offered it to him and then a fork, watching.

When Gillian slid the plat his way he flashed her a smile before picking up the fork to stuff a huge piece into his mouth. His eyes closed and he moaned lightly. "This. Is. Delicious." He quickly took a piece on his fork and held it up for her to taste.

Gillian nearly laughed at his exuberance for the cake. He was 'defiantly' so much like a little kid. She could only imagine what their daughter would think of him when she was born. 'Daddy? or Giant play thing?'

Returning her attention back to him she found a fork in front of her face. Leaning forward she captured the piece of cake in her mouth and slowly pulled back. "Mmm. That is good." She licked her lips for any remaining traces of chocolate. Then after a moment she reached for the fork in his hand carved another piece out before holding it up to him.

David wrapped his lips around the fork and gladly took the piece of cake she offered. Chocolate was his second favorite thing in the world. Gillian was his first.

"This is really good cake. It tastes amazing." He looked at her with a smirk. "But not as good as you though." He would never pass up a chance to make her blush.

And she did. A full on blush. "Stop it!" She hissed playfully before taking another piece for herself. "Behave or I won't let you have seconds or...me." She grinned and wondered what he'd say to that one because he knew he always had her.

David sat there a moment unmoving, and then he did the only thing he could do. He laughed. He knew all too well how much Gillian wanted him, especially with the blush she was sporting. She couldn't deny him just like he couldn't deny her. He always wanted her, couldn't get enough of her.

He moved from his chair moved to lean down next to her. His lips directly next to her ear when he said, "Such a shame that you think you could go without having your way with me." He breath blew across her skin while he brought his hand up to touch her neck lightly before pulling away. "But do what you must." David looked amused as he went back down to his seat.

Gillian just stared at him with raised eyebrows until he moved and her eyes followed his every movement. She froze as he moved closer and his mouth was at her ear. His breath was cool and sent chills up her skin just as much as when his fingers found her skin.

"Right...your just hoping I drag you up to the bedroom and handcuff you to my bed aren't you?" She teased back. "I could always do that..."

As she spoke Gillian moved over to his chair and ran her hand over his shoulders. "I'd bet you like that...I could get the cake and smother it on your chest..." He moved to one ear and then the other. "I'd climb over you and lick it off very slowly...my hands running all over your skin..." She smiled teasing him. "But...oh well...guess I could just duct tape you to the chair and call it good." She grinned and stared down at him with her hands on her hips. She had him big time.

'Damn she's good.' He thought. "I didn't know you had it in Gillian." David continued to grin at her anyway.

"If you wanted a love slave all you had to do was ask." He grinned wider. "Handcuffs huh? Did you steal those from the set?" He was out of his chair standing directly in front of her but not touching. "I just might have to use them on you." His voice was teasing but there was a mischievous glint in his eyes. "After that little stunt you need to be punished."

"When I said handcuffs I wasn't talking about that kind.." She laughed slightly. "I was thinking more along the lines of pink and fluffy." He was trying to break her but she wasn't going to let it happen this time. "Really? Cause I figured you'd prefer just to tie me to the bed instead of using the handcuffs..." She grinned at him and stepped closer so they were barely touching. "And just how would you punish me?" She asked teasing and curious.

David smirked, closing the distance between them. Gillian's belly was pressed against his stomach and he had a hand resting on her waist.

"Well..." He pretended to think. "I'd definitely tie you up. I could lay beside you for hours telling you how much I loved and wanted you." He kissed her neck softly. "You'd know in detail everything I was thinking in that moment about what I wanted to do to you. But..." He pulled away to look in her eyes. "When I had you right where I wanted you, I wouldn't touch you." He cupped her cheek, running his thumb over her lower lip. "I wouldn't kiss you. I'd have you begging for release."

Gillian could hear the sincerity in his words. He did love her...so much. Just as much as she did him probably. That amazed her. Even though they couldn't be together and even though they could show everyone else how they felt it didn't mattered. It only mattered that they loved each other.

"Mmm I love you." She puckered her lips slightly to gently kiss his thumb. She then pressed her mouth more into his thumb and nibbled it slightly. "And trust me...I'd be begging the moment you touched me..." She smiled and leaned up to kiss him quick. "You have that much affect on me..."

David leaned down and gave her another quick kiss. "You have the same effect on me." He tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear while smiling at her. "Sometimes just looking at you is enough to drive me crazy." His arms wrapped around her again.

Gillian felt her skin tingle when he brushed the arrogant piece of hair behind her ear and then heat as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer

"But nothing compares to the feel of your hands on me." He took both of her hands in his, bringing each to his lips, kissing them softly.

Her face was covered in another smile as he kissed her hands. "Well...the feel of just having you close can drive me up the wall." She giggled at him. "But really, you make me feel so loved and wanted. You make us both..." Her hand reached for his and she pressed it atop her stomach. "...feel very loved and wanted. That's how I want her to feel when she born. I want her to know she is loved by not just her mother but also her father." She knew what it meant to him to be called that.

The idea of him being a father still shocked and amazed him. But nothing could compare to the anxiousness and excitement he felt. David spent many nights over the last couple of months imagining what their daughter would look like, whose features she'd inherit. And the feel of Piper moving under his hand made it that much more real to him. He was about to be responsible for someone else who would be solely dependent on Gillian and himself. It was overwhelming but he was ready.

"She will be. She already is."

Gillian smiled at his words and gave his hand another light squeeze. "I know." She smiled and kissed him once before letting her head fall to his chest. "I'm just worried..." She then said. "What if...someone finds out? Would something happen to her?" Gillian was now gripping his shirt in her fist lightly.

"Nothing would happen to her." David's voice held a protective tone. "Ever." He pried Gillian's hands away from his shirt and wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin on her head. "There's nothing to worry about." He said softly and reassuringly. "We'll just have to be extra careful." He didn't want their daughter to have a bad life do to her parents 'affair.' David knew all too well how the paparazzi could slander someone, being an innocent child most likely meant nothing to them.

Gillian's hands wove around him, pressing herself more into his body. Sometimes being close just wasn't enough for her.

"You promise?" She didn't mean for it to come of as something she'd hold as a grudge about per say something 'did happen. Then when he mentioned they would have to be careful she didn't reply. Instead she only nodded her head.

David kissed her forehead. "I promise. We'll all be okay."

Gillian smiled at him. He was right. If they were careful everything would be just fine.

Pulling away, David took her by the hand and led her back into the living room. Sitting her on the couch, he handed her the remote. "Find something good." David smiled and wrapped an arm around her. He didn't want her to get too worked up, knowing she didn't need the stress.

As he handed her the remote she took it and turned on the TV. Then with his arm wrapped around her she snuggled closer into his side and rested her head on his shoulder. She flipped through a few channels. "There isn't much on..." She commented.

David chuckled beside her. "You're just being picky."

Gillian slapped his arm playfully. "Am not...I just have things I like and others..." She made a face. "I don't." She laughed slightly and turned back to see what he had chosen.

Taking the remote from her hand, David had flipped through the channels before stopping on a random channel. He grinned when he saw what was on. "Forrest Gump."

"Forest Gump? Really?" She couldn't help but giggle slightly.

David shrugged. "Forrest Gump is great. You don't like it?" He asked somewhat surprised. This movie had something for everyone. "Jenny, I might not be a smart man but I know what love is." He leaned over and whispered in her ear, with the exact same accent as Forest.

Gillian laughed and shook her head. "Its good, it is but..not one of Tom Hank's best." When he then leaned down his hot breath tickled her ear. "Well life is like a box of chocolates." Her hand patted her stomach. "You never know what your gonna get." She giggled.

"Mmhmm." David agreed distractedly while he kissed and nuzzled her neck. His hand moved over her stomach, tickling her softly. "You really should take that back."

Gillian giggled again as he nuzzled her neck and tickled her belly. "And why's that?" She finally manage to say as she let her fingers run through his hair. "Hmmm?"

"Just because..." David moved to kiss her cheek, then the corner of her mouth, getting close to her lips. "Who doesn't like Forrest Gump? I think that's punishable by law." He joked.

Gillian laughed at his joke. He could be quite funny even on some of the smaller things.

"Alright, alright you win." To prove her points she stretched her neck up and kissed him long and slow. "Happy?"

David grinned goofily, like a teenager experiencing his first kiss. "Immensely." He leaned down and kissed her again, letting his lips linger before pulling away. "This is my absolute favorite thing to do."

Gillian's fingers continued to run through his hair loving. "And I love it when you do it." She smiled and leaned up to kiss him again. "Mmm defiantly."

David chuckled as his lips moved over hers in a playful kiss. His tongue rolled over her bottom lip before he began to nibble on it lightly. "You're a dangerous woman Gillian." He said when he pulled away. "Too good looking for your own good."

Gillian, she blushed and smiled. "Thank you but it only means something to me when you say it..." Her hand that held his head trailed down his scalp and to his neck. "Besides you are too good looking yourself." She always noted woman holding his attention

David shrugged. "Maybe." He did notice he held women's attention but he rarely acted on it. Gillian was the only one he wanted to pay any attention to him. "But as long as I have your attention I'm all good." He grinned and kissed her forehead.

Gillian shifted on the couch and pushed up onto her knees. Even being on her knees she only was a little taller then him. "Trust me...you have my 'full' attention." She grinned and bent to kiss his pouty lips. Her hands wove in his hair again and her tongue traced his lower lip. "I love you." She smiled pulling back.

When she pulled back, David looked at her with astonishment and his eyelids became heavy. Gillian always got him worked up. And she did it with the simplest of things. A kiss from her had so much power over him. He was momentarily speechless.

"I love you too." He managed to rasp out as his hand slid to the base of her neck pulling her closer. His lips locked with hers and his tongue dragged across her bottom lip, showing her the same attention.

Gillian couldn't help but moan into the kiss slightly. He was such a good kisser and when he kissed her...god it made her feel like she was floating.

"Damn you." She mumbled against his lips before she slid her tongue against his. She swirled and dueled with his until she could breath no more. She leaned back and stroked his hair using the moment to stare at him loving. Then, as she leaned back in she began to pepper kisses all along his jaw and neck before returning to his lips. That was another thing she loved. They could be passionate and intimate without the sex too.

David chuckled at her 'damn you'. It was good to know he had that strong of an effect on her. He was sure Gillian knew how much he wanted her. It was pretty much all the damn time.

"You're amazing." He stared at her while brushing a strand of hair behind her ear. "I'm completely and hopelessly in love with you." He had to tell her again.

His words just melted her heart. He knew exactly what to say and how to say it. It was like he knew what she wanted to hear and then he'd say it. She smiled, "Well if it helps...I'm helplessly, hopelessly, and recklessly head over heals in love with you." She giggled slightly

David smiled widely. "That helps more than you know." He carefully pulled Gillian into his arms, hugging her tightly to his body. "I wish I could stay here like this." He said wistfully. He missed this, missed her. He sighed running a hand up and down her back.

Gillian said noting and just let her body and hands rest against his. When he said he'd wished he could stay here she turned her head into his chest. Taking a deep and slow breath she kissed his neck once.

"I know you wish that...I...I do too but we can't." Why did everything have to be so damn complicated?

Gillian quickly grasped his hand and intertwined their fingers. "Just because you didn't make the choice I wanted you to make...it doesn't mean that I don't love you any less." She had to be sure he knew that. "I will always love you...even when the things you do...break my heart." Her eyes cast away from his. She hated to be so cold but didn't it always come down to her or her?

David had no words. Gillian's words struck him hard, like a hard punch in the gut. He couldn't be upset because as much as it hurt to hear, it was the truth. But he was entirely too selfish to leave her, he needed her. His eyes were downcast, he couldn't bare to look at her right now, he didn't want to see the pain and hurt he was causing her.

"I.." David started to apologize but thought better of it. He'd always be sorry for putting her in second place, but saying the words would mean nothing if he didn't back them up.

Gillian took her two fingers and hooked them under his chin. Then, ever so slowly she brought his face up to meet hers. Her lips were soft and sweet as she kissed him gently. She had to let him know that even though he broke her heart he could still be the one to fix it.

David responded to the kiss in kind. He kissed her back softly and gently. His hands cupped her face and his thumbs caressed her skin tenderly. "You're my life...my world...my everything." He whispered against her lips before his hands trailed down to her stomach. "You both are."

Gillian blinked back her tears and sniffed a little. "I know...and you are mine...ours." Her hand covered his. "Because I know if you could change things you would. And because I know you'd do anything to make me happy." She touched his forehead and cheek with her fingers. "I love you David. Despite everything...and I feel blessed to know you love me the way you do."

He didn't deserve her, it was all too clear to him now. Gillian gave him everything she had, loved him so fully, he hoped he didn't ever let her down.

"I don't know what I did to deserve you but I'm thanking my lucky stars everyday for you." David kept his voice soft, almost in a whisper. "And I do..." He said in response to her. "I try my damnest to make and keep you happy. It's all I want."

Gillian's eyes cast away from his for a moment before returning. "You love me so unconditionally I sometimes don't believe it." She could be a real screw up sometimes but that never seemed to matter. "Do you remember..." She began and leaned back down so her head was against his chest. "...that night in Vancouver when Chris had thrown that surprise birthday party for you? I spilled my drink all over you and you never seemed to care? You walked around the whole party making a joke about it and helping me feel better." She smiled at the memory. "Or the first time you kissed my cheek?" She smiled at that one too. "Do you remember that?"

"As if I could ever forget." David chuckled. "I don't know what came over me that night. I seriously thought you'd smack or punch me. But it would've been worth it had you done it." His fingers lightly touched the cheek he'd kissed that night. "You had been on my mind the entire night, you looked stunning, it took everything I had not to pull you to me and kiss you on the lips." He grinned. "I surely would be a dead man by now."

"Maybe...maybe not." She laughed slightly. "I swore I could have done a triple back flip that night." Her hand played with the material of his shirt. "Maybe you should have... you know kissed me...Or would things still be the same as now?" She wasn't sure if things were right to turn out this way.

"I don't know." David tugged on his bottom lip with his teeth. For all the times he'd wondered 'what if' he was no closer to having an answer. "We probably would have been together, that's my guess. But I don't know if it would have been a fleeting or long lasting. I still believe we're like this together for a reason. We just cant see why yet."

Gillian nodded slightly. "I think that's the best way to put it." To her things happened for a reason not just because they did. They could change their destiny yes but some things were meant to be the way they were. "I'm just glad we did get to know what it would be like..." Her hand caressed his arm.

David smiled gently at her. "So am I." He was being completely honest but there was a tone of longing in his voice. "At least I won't spend my nights wondering 'what if' about this." His hand moved down to touch her stomach and he chuckled when he was rewarded with a kick. "Still amazing." He said to himself more than anything.

Gillian smiled happily. "Good, because she's all yours." Gillian giggled and covered his hand briefly. "I love you." She could say it a million times over. When she finally lifted her head from his chest she stared at him. "Your still my soul mate no matter what. In good times like now and bad ones we've had...I will always be yours..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That was their last night together before Tea would be returning home and David knew he'd have to return to his house. It was no longer his home though. His home was where ever Gillian was. The last thing he wanted to do was to leave but he had no choice. Times like these made him wish he would have held out just a little bit longer, and been a little braver. He probably wouldn't be in the predicament had he waited. But he couldn't dwell on it right now. Instead he stayed focused on the woman who was wrapped up in his the rest of that night. Words couldn't describe how happy David was when he was with her.

END OF CHAP 4!!! STILL MORE TO COME!!! KEEP LEAVING REVIEWS! I LOVE HEARING WHAT YOU ALL THINK!!!! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!


End file.
